Mortals meet the god Perseus
by irisofthewater
Summary: Its been 57 years since Thalia was made Immortal. Its been 50 years since Percy was made a god. He serves as the God of Heros and Rivers. its been 43 Years since Nico became his Father's Immortal heir. Now SHIELD has noticed the yearly apperence of three teenagers who never seem to age, so what does Fury do? He assembles the Avengers. Sequel now avalible on Wattpad. Same Username.
1. Facial Recognition

Director Fury of shield was not having a good day.

Not only were they still dealing with the aftermath of The Chitauri invasion but it was almost the day.

This time. He would have them.

They had started appearing about 30 years ago, three teenagers with black hair in a graveyard.

It hadn't caught any red flags at first until about 15 years later, when Facial recognition pinged and revealed that they hadn't aged a day.

Now with the return of Bucky Barnes who had been frozen for decades by Hydra Fury was determined to catch the trio, and assess if they were a threat or not.

He pulled up his intercom. "Stark? Are the Avengers ready?"

"For three hours now. Can we go? I have a hot date tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at the most powerful man on earth.

Or so he thought.

They were about to get a very rude awakening.

"Take your positions. Agents will be waiting with containment collars nearby."

"Got it." he ended the call.

Fury looked back to his desk.

On the file were three photos.

The first was a blue eyed girl with dark hair and an angry look in her eyes. The second was a 12 year old boy with pale skin and dark eyes.

The third, a carefree, mischievous boy who had sea green eyes and black hair. His eyes seemed to glow.

Thalia Grace.

Nico Di Angelo.

Perseus Jackson.

"What are you?" Fury wondered out loud.


	2. Necromancy

Natasha Romanov prided herself on many things. Her skills, her success rate, her ability to vanish into the shadows.

But it was this boy who appeared from them.

He looked older than the photo but still decades younger than he had any right to be.

He looked around and sat in front of a gravestone, smiling sadly at it. "Its almost time."

"We know Death Breath."

The first boy jumped and turned to see the other two targets.

The girl, who looked about 16, was wearing a silver parka and white camo pants. A silver circlet was threaded through her black hair that was streaked with blue.

The other was the main target. He had, over 50 years ago, been at the scene of multiple disasters.

He looked to be almost 18, with sea green eyes and raven black hair. He and the girl were both tan but seemed to be...

No. Natasha thought to herself. Im imagining things in the fog, they can't be glowing.

Percy Jackson, age 68, handed the first boy, Nico, a brown paper bag with golden arches.

"Dont worry. We got you one too." Thalia said.

"How long?"

"The moon will be high enough in a half hour." Nico said.

"Im glad we can do this." Thalia said. "It reminds me of a time before We became like this."

"Lieutenants?" Nico asked.

Thalia shook her head. "Gods. Its been a long time."

They fell silence before Percy pulled a Tupperware from his messenger bag. "Mom made cookies."

He had to run around in the dark a bit, almost seeing Clint in the tree above him as he held the tub of blue cookies our of reach.

"Percy I swear on the Styx, if you dont share I will zap you here and now."

His eyes widened. "Fine."

He passed them out. Clint could smell them from his perch. They smelled amazing.

"How is your mom doing? I heard about Paul passing earlier this year."

"Well, she's still pretty sad. She's set to move into a nursing home but my father says that if she agrees she can stay in his palace."

"Your mom is pretty stubborn." Thalia said.

"You can relate."

Then something weird happened.

Nico jumped back, clutching the shoulder Thalia had poked as arches of electricity shot out of their clothes.

"Was that necessary?" Percy asked, looking used to their antics and not at all surprised at the fact that girl had tasered their comrade.

"Hey its almost time." Nico said.

"Hey Siri?" Percy said into his phone. "Remind me to Thank the Gods later."

"Reminder set. The god of the sea would like that sea shell necktie you almost bought earlier."

The phones next sentence was cut off by Percy jamming it into his pocket. "Leave it to Hephaestus to give me a phone with an attitude."

"Did you really almost buy your father a Seashell necktie?"

"Last time I checked, I had to talk you out of sending YOUR father a Ambient Storm CD."

Thalia grabbed his hand and one again he jerked back, swearing as electricity flickered around them.

"Anyways," Percy said, probably trying to save Nico's life. "How are the Hunters?"

"Great. We actually just welcomed in a new one. Daughter of Apollo and a clear sighted mortal. Her name's Alexis." Thalia laughed quietly. "Caddie got on her nerves last week and Alexis cursed her to burst into song whenever she even heard something vaguely related to a song lyric."

Percy and Nico both laughed. "Remember that time the Apollo cabin cursed the Ares Cabin to only speak in ryhming couplets."

Another round of laughter.

"And what about the Guardians? How's that working out?" Nico asked.

"Pretty well. I'm with them whenever I can be. We picked up a greek from Seattle last month. Ares from the attitude, I guess. He was a handful. Micheal wanted to ditch him at Camp Jupiter."

"What did you say?" Thalia asked.

"That Reyna and Elijah would eat him alive. Micheal said he was nearing the point that he was okay with that."

More laughter.

"Hey. It's almost time." Nico said.

They all stood up from where they had plopped onto the ground and dusted themselves off before heading towards a grave.

Nico motioned for the others to stand back and dug a hole with his hands in the soft graveyard dirt.

Natasha watched, in awe and horror, as Nico dumped the Coke, fries and burger into the hole. "Oh spirits of Elysium, the time has come to rise once again and feel the pleasures of the flesh. Rise, Annabeth Chase, and Luke Callesten."

Natasha shook her head as her breath caught in her throat, terror coursing through her veins as she watched what could only be described as ghosts soaked up from the ground, two leaning over the food and taking a sip.

When they straightened, she could see that they were the ghosts of a middle aged woman with blonde curls and stormy grey eyes, and a teenage boy with a scar over his eye.

"This is wrong." Thor hissed over the intercom, just as Percy greeted the ghost girl.

"Hey Wise girl."

"Seaweed brain."

"THor, wait!" Tony yelled but it was too late.

THe lightning should have fried every cell in their bodies but when Natasha could see again the three were fine, and the girl had a spear raised towards the sky.

"How dare you attack the children of the Three!" She yelled, whirling around and jabbing the spear at the stunned god.

Thor was hit full on by the redirected lightning and slammed into a tree but he wasnt a heavy hitter for not being able to take a punch.

"So, do you want to beat the schist out of him or me or Nico?" Percy asked.

"Just take care of yourselves." THalia growled, a shield appearing on her wrist.

"How about you and I take care of that lightning beast's friends." Nico suggested.

"Sounds good."

Natasha was sudden grabbed by something and yanked into the open and deposited at the feet of the green eyed target.

"Be you worthy of a god, mortal?" Percy asked, his eyes glowing.

Natasha swung to her feet, launching a kick that would have broken most men's ribs but Percy simply sidestepped her and swept her off her balance.

Natasha spun on her hand and launched a flurry of kicks and punches only to be dodged every time. She realized that he was only playing with her.

The thought enraged her and she began to move faster.

Percy noticed almost immediately and increased his speed. It looked like they were dancing, with Natasha's knives glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

he laughed, carefree and happy, and not at all like the angry, almost vengeful, tone his voice had taken before.

Natasha was vaguely aware of Nico pulling a sword from the ground, a terrifying blade made of darkness that soaked in the light.

He swung his sword and Iron man's suit malfunctioned, Tony falling to the ground.

"Your time is not yet here, mortal." Nico assured him before nearly slicing Captain America's head off.

Thalia had Thor on the offensive, shooting lightning at each other, each with a terrifying look in their eyes.

Percy yawned. "Im bored. Your obviously trained to kill so come on." he looked her dead in the eye. "Kill me."

Natasha felt herself pale. This kid, no matter how old the file said he was, he looked 18.

She pulled her gun. "Stand down and I wont have to use it."

Percy smiled. "Do it."

Natasha readjusted her grip. "Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

"Thalia."

"Yeah, Percy?" Thalia replied, kicking Thor in the face.

The god was bloody and bruised, his nose broken and cuts from Thalia's knives lining his chest and arms.

"This woman believes that worn out punching bag is a god. Apparently he claims to be the God of Thunder."

Thunder rumbled angrily as Thalia and Nico snorted, the latter now with a familiar patriotic shield in his hands, which clashed horribly with his black clothes.

Tony and Cap were both conscious, glaring angrily as the struggled against their bonds that tied them to a tree, Clint lying facedown next to them.

"I win." He said. "Percy, finish the mortal off and let's get blondie to Olympus. My father wants a word."

"Yeah, I got the message." Percy said.

His eyes never left Natasha's while he spoke and she suddenly realized that they were dealing with something far more dangerous than Asgasrdians, more dangerous than the Chitauri, more dangerous than the-

An earshattering roar broke through at that moment.

Percy's smirk faded. He shouted something in another language as the earth shook.

The Hulk stood, huge, green and angry.

Percy should have screamed. He should have ran.

But he smiled and pulled a pen from his pocket.

He uncapped it and it elongated into a bronze sword.

"Alright." He said. "This ones mine."


	3. Wrath of Zeus

Percy could feel his heart skip a beat, the ichor flowing through his veins like tendrils of lightning. He faced his opponent, a huge monster with green skin and bulging muscles.

He dove around Natasha as Thalia grabbed her gun and put her down.

Percy swung his sword in a circle and took a stance. "Ready when you are."

The hulk charged, arms raised above his head, ready to smash the target into pulp.

Only to collapse.

Percy stood behind him, a ball of glowing energy in his hand. "Sorry dude. Take a nap."

The Hulk began to shrink and return to human form.

"Nico! What the Hades!" Percy said, staring at the unconscious form of Bruce Banner.

Nico walked over and pulled Bruce's head up, studying him. "A twin soul. Two souls. One body. How did this happen?"

The man in the red and gold Robot suit's jaw had dropped, just as the patriot guy broke his bonds.

Thalia waved her hand and lightning struck, the patriot falling unconcious.

To give the redhead mortal credit, she hid her fear well. But I knew what it looked like too well for her to hide it.

"Alright." I said. "Blondie's going to Olympus. And I think the archer is an Apollo Legacy."

I walked over and flipped him over, robot guy watching with terrified eyes.

I placed my hand flat on his sternum and closed my eyes.

I removed my hand. "Apollo is his great grandfather. What do you think? Should we give him to Chiron?"

"Widow. Report."

Somehow the trio heard the near silent invisible com in the superspy's ear.

Thalia leaned over and pulled it from her.

"Come in Widow. Do you have the targets in custody?"

"Come and get us yourselves." Thalia growled before smashing it underfoot. She looked back at her companions. "I would take him to Camp. If only for information."

Percy nodded and looked at Nico.

"Nico. Do you mind taking the archer to Chiron. Thalia and I will take Blondie to Zeus. Meet us there?"

Nico nodded and picked up Clint bridal style. "My father wants to see the twin soul."

"Alright. Just be careful. Take care of yourself." Percy said

Tony and Natasha strained against their bonds but it was no use.

Clint and Nico vanished into the shadows.

"Alright big boy." Percy said, pulling the huge Thor over his shoulder. "Mind tossing me his hammer?"

Thalia went to pick it up. "It wont move." She said, struggling against it.

Percy walked over and leaned down.

And pulled it up with ease.

"Maybe it only likes men?" Thalia suggested.

"Maybe."

"I would go with you but..."

"Oh. Sorry. Thalia Grace. Your presence has been requested on Olympus by the God of Tides and Heros. Please come immediately."

Thalia scowled at Percy for some reason before she placed an hand on his arm and all three vanished.

Just then, Nico reappeared, grabbed a still unconscious Bruce and vanished once again.

Just as the Shield team arrived. They looked around startled at the damage. Usually there was a lot more.

Someone cut her free and she stood, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Widow. What happened?" Fury asked over a laptop screen.

"I'm not sure sir. Its best just to watch the footage. I have no idea how to explain it to you. But the targets took Thor, Bruce and Clint. "

That made Fury pause. "Return to the helicarrier. Whatever these people are they must be detained."

"Sir. I dont know if we can."

Meanwhile. On Olympus.

Percy whinced as he heard screaming coming from the throne room, followed by thunder and yelling.

All but Zeus were waiting outside of the throne room, where Thor was having a "private audience" with the king of the gods.

"Insolent mortal!" Zeus thundered.

"What can you tell us about the other mortals?" Athena said.

"Not much." Percy said. "They attacked us at the graveyard. We didn't hear them coming so they must have been there waiting. The imposter attacked us just as Annabeth and Luke rose."

"How?" Artemis asked.

Thalia replied this time. "With a bolt of lightning. Weaker then my own. He was defeated easily. But his weapon is strange."

"How so?" Hephaestus asked.

"Only Percy can lift it. That we know of." Thalia said.

Percy brought the hammer over and presented it to the blacksmith.

Who slammed into the ground when Percy let go.

"Are you Alright my lord?" Percy asked, helping him up.

"Fine my boy. Mind holding it so I can examine it."

Percy dutifully picked up the war hammer and held it before the blacksmith, never letting go so the god of the forge could manipulate it to his hearts content as the others watched on with curious gazes.

"Athena." Hepheastus said after a moment, his beard catching on fire. "Can you decipher this?"

Athena leaned close, careful not to let her hair fall into Hepheastus's beard, lest it catch aflame.

"Its old norse. Lets see. Whosoever holds this hammer, should he be worthy, shall possess the Power of Thor."

"Not that much power." Thalia smirked, making Percy chuckled.

More screaming emenated from the throne room.

"You dare to besmirch my title!"

Poseidon shook his head. "God of Theater."

Percy laughed, along with several other olympians.

"It looks like only great heros can lift the hammer." Athena said. "It would make sense, seeing as how the God of Heros is the only one who can lift it."

"So what did he do?" Percy asked, jerking a thumb at the throne room doors.

"No idea." Apollo said, pushing his way to the front. "Let me try."

Percy obliged, putting it on the floor.

Apollo grabbed the handle but to no avail.

Hermes tried next.

Finally, Athena tried but no one but Percy and Thor were "worthy."

"Maybe some demigods can." Thalia suggested. "Questers and the remaining of the seven, maybe."

Athena thought about it. "Maybe."

Just then the throne room doors opened and Zeus came out, looking as pristine as ever in his pin stripe suit. "I've wrapped up my meeting. Come in."

He was still fuming but he seemed to have gotten it mostly out of his system.

He went and sat on his throne, a broken and bloody Thor at his feet.

The others went to there respective thrones, Thalia standing at the base of Artemis's and Percy sitting in his own next to his father.

Yes. He was an Olympian. He won two wars. The fates practically demanded it.

"Tell me everything." Zeus said.

So god and hunter recounted their battle, with Athena and Hephaestus telling of their findings of the hammer.

"So only Perseus can lift it?"

"Yes, my lord."

He gestured for Percy to bring the hammer to him and found that he too was unable to lift it.

"So what do we do?"

"Kill them all." Ares said.

Athena scowled, her grey eyes stormy. "That's foolish. We must remain inconspicuous. Proof destroys faith and faith keeps us from fading."

"According to the mortal assassin there are others like Thor. They occasionally rampage across the planet." Percy said, leaning against the blue armrest of his throne.

Zeus became angry at this. Well, angrier.

"How many mortals are involved?"

"Quite a few." Percy said. "Thalia found a communication device on one. A male was speaking. Apparently Thalia, Nico and I were targets to acquire."

"That makes me believe there is an organization after this. Perhaps even mortal government." Athena said.

"More mortals to kill!"

"Shut up, Ares!" Every voice in the room said, excluding Thor and Thalia.

Ares looked properly abashed as everyone, including Thalia this time, glared.

"If they are mortals, then the ancient laws forbid us from interfering."

"Unless they are part of our domain." Athena reminded everyone, looking at Perseus.

"What?"

"Seaweed Brain." Athena and Thalia said.

"Hey!" Said the god of heros and the god of the sea.

"So it is decided that Perseus and his guardians will investigate the threat these mortals pose to the greek world.

"Aye." Said 13 of the 15.

"Artemis. Hestia. Do you have an objection?" Zeus asked.

"No father. I was merely speculating if my hunter Thalia would be willing to give aid."

Thalia nodded. "I'll help my cousin out."

"An excellent idea." Zeus said. "Hestia?"

"I was thinking of the risk. Exposing us would be disastrous."

"Lady Hestia. We will be careful." Percy promised. He stood as Zeus dismissed the council. "Well then, I'll go to Central park and-" He cut off suddenly as a prayer hit him.

Perseus. God of Tides, Heros and Blue food. Hear my prayer. Help me escape from those who mean me and mine harm.

Mom! Whats wrong?!

Percy! Sweetheart. I think Im being kidnapped. Men in suits came to the apartment and grabbed me. Said I was being brought into protective custody.

Sounds like you've been kidnapped alright. Hold on. I'm sending help and I'll be there soon.

Alright, sweetie. I'll see you soon.

He felt Sally Jackson-Blofis breath a sigh of relief as he kept up the mental link.

"Father."

Posideon turned to look at his immortal son, eye brows raised.

"Mom just prayed to me. I think that she's been taken by mortals who believe she has information on the mythical world. Or at least information on me."

"Sally, my love! I'm coming!" He started to glow but Percy grabbed his arm.

"Ancient laws, dad. I'll go. If she joins the Guardians she'll be part of my domain. Then we can both help her."

Posideon sighed. "Go get'em." He said, returning to his normal state.

Percy smiled. "I got this. They will rue the day they heard the name Perseus Jackson."

"Have you been taking lessons on dramtic vows from Zeus?"

"Maybe."


	4. Dreams

When Clint woke up he had a massive headache.

He sat up and looked around, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

He was sitting under a tree, in comfortable jeans and purple t-shirt that read SPQR in gold letters.

He jumped when he noticed a little kid standing over him.

"Hey. Mister? You okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. Hey where am I?"

"If you want to find out you have to play the game." The seven year old said, laughing.

"What game?"

"Bullseye! You can use that right?"

Clint suddenly noticed that his bow was in his hands, the little boy had one strapped to his back.

Did he always have those? He must have.

"Come on, mister! Let's play." The child ran off towards an archery range.

How had Clint missed that? He's usually better than this.

But his worries were washed away as he stood and followed the child.

"Okay kid so how do we play?"

"Every time one of us hits a bullseye the other has to answer a question. You miss and the other asks a question. Kay?" He smiled hugely, a gap in his teeth.

"Alright, kid your on."

Chiron grinned, sitting in his wheelchair in the Hypnos cabin at Camp Half Blood. "Well done Clovis."

"You'll leave me alone for this right?"

"For a time."

The son of Hypnos sighed, and closed his eyes, his fingers on the unconscious legacy's temple, who was stretched out on a bunk. "Kid got a point. Ask."

"What is your name?"

"Hawkeye." The mortal said, lost in the magic induced dream.

Chiron's eye twitched.

"Where are we, kid?"

"At camp, silly! My turn!" Chiron said, playing his role of small, carefree child well. "Whats your real name?"

"Clint. Clint Barton."

Clint seemed to tense up but Clovis smoothed out his emotions.

They went back and forth until Chiron had enough info for now.

"Put him under." He said. "I need to speak with Perseus."

He left to find a rainbow.

Meanwhile in Hades Palace, deep in the heart of the Underworld.

"This is a strange one." Hades said, examining the chained monster.

Skeletons had carried him in, lead by Nico, his lieutenant for 40 years now. Nico had told him of the two souls residing within Bruce Banner's body.

"Ive never seen anything like this before." Hades admitted. "Its obviously the soul of a mortal and the soul of a monster but how did they merge?"

Nico cleared his throat. "Perhaps asking what the mortal thinks happened may clear some things up for us."

"Sounds good." Hades sat on his throne. "You do the talking. Your the lietenant." He snapped his fingers and Bruce woke with a start.

"Where am I?"

"Hell."

Meanwhile. On the Highway. Middle of nowhere USA.

Sally was singing, her voice still beautiful dispite her nearing her nineties.

Unfortunately the song was in Greek, something she had become fluent in thanks to her first love, son and husband, so the agents driving her away had nothing.

"What language is that?"

"I got nothing."

"Oh, thank goodness. He's here."

"That was english." An agent said. "You sound great, by the way."

"LOOK OUT!"

The driver slammed on the brakes as a teenaged boy appeared in the middle of the road.

"I thought this would bring you out." Fury said as over a dozen agents swarmed from the government caravan, drawing guns from their belts. "Didnt think it would be so fast though. Did you have eyes on the apartment?"

Perseus surveyed the scene, looking for everything that could be of use before answering. "Humans, like you, should learn when to quit and not anger those who can decimate you."

Perseus knew that his mom could hear and perhaps it scared her. But he was reliant on Athena's long term plan.

"High and Mighty. Act like the gods we are. But don't say what we are or refer to mortals as mortals. Call them humans. They will believe us to be another race like the Asgardians."

Percy grinned. "Hand over Sally Jackson or face the consequences."

"Your under arrest. Put your hands in the air slowly and get down on your knees." Someone yelled.

"Let go of me!" Sally screamed in pain as she was pulled roughly from the car.

"Sally Jackson!" Percy boomed.

Everyone froze at the power in his voice.

"You have been invited to join the guardians. Should you accept, we will be able to aid you."

Sally looked at her son and saw the pleading in her eyes, knowing she would never be able to turn back her word.

But she would be with her son, and Posideon would undoubtedly come to see Percy.

But she wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore.

You had a child with a god who is now a god himself. Your life has never been normal.

"Yes."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief before grinning wolfishly. "Protect you sister!"

Over a dozen archers appeared in the trees lining the highway, swordsman appearing from the shadows.

A brown haired girl girl dressed in the same sea green battle fatigues as the rest of the guardians hefted her electrified spear above her head. "For Perseus!" She yelled.

"For the Guardians!" the rest yelled.

Fury looked around but they were completely surrounded. "Bring in Falcon." He said into his earpiece.

"Sora! Skye! Take to the air!" Clarisse yelled as a figure approched from the sky.

Two demigods with black hair and eyes like Thalia burst from the trees, slamming into the Falcon.

"Haven't you heard of Icarus?" Sora asked, pushing his bangs from his face.

"He had wings too." Skye said, pushing Sam Wilson away from her.

"But they melted." Sora said.

"And he fell." They said together, as Sam slammed into the ground.

They landed next to Clarisse and smiled, high fiving each other.

"Give us Sally Jackson or we open fire."

Fury gritted his teeth and waved his hand.

Sally stumbled forward and almost fell, but Percy was somehow beside her instantly, helping her to her feet.

She swayed and Percy swung her up bridal style.

The agents moved out of the way, gritting their teeth, but orders are orders.

Percy reached the edge of the woods, and looked over his shoulder. "Well. What are you waiting for?! Blue cookies tonight!"

The guardians swarmed over to their leader, 30 strong and vanished into the forest.

"Sir. We got hits on most of the teens. Most have current addresses. What do we do?"

Fury smiled. "Keep pushing. An organization like that needs resources. Find what links them."

"Sir. Hawkeye's beacon has been activated. He's in New York near long island sound."

"Lets go."

"Sir. The tracker we put in Mrs. Blofis's shirt is moving at 20 clicks due north east."

"Dispatch a squad to follow in the air. See to Sam Wilson and send him after them. Stay aways back."

"Sir!"

"I will find you, Perseus Jackson. And I will end you."


	5. Chapter 4

We slowed after a couple miles and set up camp.

After my tent had been pitched (an easy process, just pull the tab) I helped mom inside, gently placing her in a chair.

"Sorry. But I have to be all formal now or it won't take." I sat down in my own chair and turned to my mortal parent. "Clarisse. Please come in."

The brown haired daughter of Ares turned Lieutenant of the Guardians lifted the flap, entering the shimmery green tent

She grinned at Sally. "Hey Mrs. Jackson. Long time no see. Last time I saw you, it was the battle of Manhattan and you had just had a shootout with a dracaena."

Sally smiled. "I'm glad you made it out alive."

"We lost a lot of heros that day. But life is better now." I said, eager to move on from sad topics. Today was a good day. "Are you ready to take your oath?"

Mom nodded.

"Repeat after me." Clarisse said.

"I pledge myself to the God Perseus. I turn my back on the company of mortals. I swear to protect those weaker than myself with my life and accept the eternal guardianship of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood."

After she was done speaking both looked at me and I nodded."I accept your oath.

Mom began to glow sea green, her hair darkening from grey to brown, her skin smoothing, she grew slightly taller until a 25 year old sat in her place wearing sea green fatigues and a cowled hood. The same outfit the guardians wore most of the time.

Unlike the hunters. I let the guardians wear what they want unless we're on a mission or playing games.

We take capture the god very seriously.

It involves splitting into three teams and trying to find me before Clarisse aka the monster does. Winner gets-

Sorry. Stupid ADHD.

"Welcome to the guardians." I said, regaining my train of thought as.my mom chuckled slightly. She knew me too well to not realize I had zoned out.

"Come on. Lets party!"

When we emerged from the tent a great cheer came from the assembled crowd.

The guardians were 40 strong and called demigods from both camps, nymphs, dryads and even a satyr or two, members.

"Behold your newest sister and fellow guardian Sally Jackson!" Clarisse bellowed as the guardians cheered even louder.

"Tonight we feast!" I yelled.

Every one scrambled to action, setting up tables and chairs.

Percy snapped his fingers and a bona fide feast fit for the gods appeared.

Only it was blue.

Sally smiled. "Only Percy. " She said to herself but my godly hearing caught it.

We sat down and began to eat, one of Apollo's kids starting to play music on his violin after he was done.

Soon everyone was dancing, smiling at me and mom as we danced a rather horrible version of the tango.

"How do you feel?" I asked as he dipped her backwards before spinning her.

"Like a million drachmas." She said.

Just then an Iris message appeared next to Percy.

"Lord Perseus."

The music slowed to a stop and everyone fell silent.

On the other side of the mist was a young satyr, who was biting his lip nervously.

"Yes?"

"My lord, forgive me for interrupting but I was told by Lord Grover to contact you for aide should the need arise."

"Relax dude." I said, startling the satyr. "I'm not gonna blast you for doing your job. Now where are you and what's wrong?"

The guardians were chuckling behind me, already breaking camp and showing Mom how to bring down the tents.

"My lord. I was assigned to watch a school in Ohio. There is a demigod here. A girl. But there is also empousa.

A few of them. They are pretending to be three of the teachers and the principal."

He told me where and I nodded. "I'll be there by day break."

I slashed through the connection and turned to my mom.

She had acquired a dagger, and a bow but besides that she was unarmed.

"Mom. I know you want to fight but until you know how I need you to stay behind at camp. Your just new and I dont-"

I continued to ramble but she stopped me. "Percy. I understand being afraid of losing someone I care for. So to make you feel better I'll be taking up a support role like Will and Leo. I'll be helping around camp but I'll only fight if there's no choice."

I hugged her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Now lets go get that demigod."

I smiled and helped break down camp. Soon we were on our way and it felt great having my mom by my side again.

As we were running a seashell necklace appeared around mom's neck.

She looked at me confused.

I held out my hand and it glowed green as I appraised it. "Its from Dad." I said. "If you break the shell it will teleport you to his palace on Olympus. But you only have one use. Be careful with that. It may save your life. We'll burn an offering to him tonight."

Sally smiled and looked up, saying a silent thank you.

We continued to run, just as fast as the hunters of Artemis could and Thalia went from Yellowstone to New York in a day on foot.

That's fast folks.

We soon reached an outcropping over looking our target.

Meanwhile over head, a certain Falcon was having trouble.

"Holy shit. How are they so fast?" Sam Wilson asked nobody in particular as he practically fell out of the sky.

We knew he was there of course.

And there was about to be some turbulence.

I felt the tracker I had snatched from Mom in my pocket. "This will be fun." I said.


	6. Chapter six

"Hey siri? Remind me never to tempt the fates again."

"Reminder noted. The god of the sea would like-"

I jammed the phone back in my pocket and turned back to the Agent. "We can talk this out. I bet you see a lot of strange things like us and I can explain everything if you just-"

I pulled Jake behind a locker just as he opened fire, staying behind my shield as mortal bullets pinged off of it.

I may be invulnerable to mortal weapons but Jake wasn't.

I handed him my shield and leapt onto the wall, jumping from locker top to floor to ceiling impossibly fast.

He tried to hit me, got close too. He was a good shot but I had godly speed on my side.

I reached him and grabbed his wrist.

He began to shrink, gun falling to the floor as his fingers dissolved into claws, fur sprouted from his body and he shrank to the size of a large potato.

Ooh. That sounds good.

Dam it ADHD.

I dug the new guinea pig out of his human clothes and handed him to Jake. "Take the guinea pig and go." I said.

Jake nodded, grabbing it gently, and then a little roughly as it bit him.

"Watch it." He warned, stuffing the rodent unceremoniously into his bag.

I snapped my fingers and he vanished back to camp just as I was surrounded by Shield agents.

"Wow." I said. "Its almost like you weren't following me. Bravo. You have my attention." I said, tossing the tracker at the feet of the Pirate Director.

I later learned it was Fury but I prefer Pirate Director.

Sounds cooler.

"This is your last chance to surrender peacefully Jackson." Fury said. "There's no way you can escape. All exits are covered and you're friends are no where to be seen. Just make this easy on yourself and surrender. Your trapped."

"Have you tried magic?" I asked, honestly curious.

Fury looked at me incredulously before making room for a girl with long brown hair and a red trench coat.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said as she raised her hands that were glowing red, about to shove me into my worst fears.

"Huh. You did try magic!" I snapped my fingers and she collapsed. "Humans." I said as both she and I vanished in a flash of light.

Fury turned to Maria Hill. "He took the bait. Well, he took Maxwell too but he still took the witch."

"Sir. Any idea on why he's collecting powered humans?"

"No idea. An army maybe?"

Black widow walked up. "Perhaps we should let sleeping dogs lie."

"I will not have people as powerful as Jackson running loose."

"Sir. He hasn't caused any trouble before."

"Neither did Loki."

Natasha fell silent before turning away and heading east.

She would get her own answers.

She knew Percy Jackson didn't want to hurt anyone.

She was left with no choice.

Glancing down at her tracker she started heading for Sam Wilson.

When I entered camp I must have looked like a mess.

Travis and Conner were both covered in monster dust, an 8 year old girl with grey eyes hiding behind Conner.

Skye and Sora had a giant red wing each, wings they had torn off the Falcon before we kidnapped him. They were currently chasing Teddy, trying to hit him with them, only to have them grabbed by Clarisse and taken to the Forge.

You see. Hermes had dropped off new orders.

Take people of interest to the gods. Athena wanted to find out how mortals are using magic.

But Sam Wilson was just taken down because I grew tired of listening to his engines whine all day long.

Silent engines, my podex!

He was bound to a tree, Jazz, a 12 year old (at least in appearance) guardian babbling about Harry Potter to him. Being a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic, she had a lot to get off her chest about the inaccuracies of potion making and their affect on her studies.

I pitied the man. I truly did.

The red magic girl was curled up against my chest, something that made my Mom smirk as she emerged from the med-tent.

She mumbled in her sleep and a tree exploded, guardians jumping back and aiming weapons.

I set her down and cast a quick spell, blocking her powers for now before gesturing over a medic.

The guardians ranged in physical age, something I could manipulate due to me having defeated the titan of time. Thus I inherited a few of his powers when godhood was forced upon me.

A few decided to stay the age they were when they joined. A few asked to turn back the clock so they matched their significant other.

Clarisse was in her 30's when she joined but now in her twenties because that was when she was at her most lethal. Or so she claimed. I don't argue with her when she's holding her spear.

The most extreme case had been Mom. I had removed over 70 years from her body, leaving her twenty five.

I never did it without permission though. I knew how it felt to be changed against your will.

I handed the witch to Will Solace. "Take her to the Med bay. I blocked her powers but she may be trained in hand to hand. Get a guard. And let me know when's shes up."

"Alright. Hey Josie!" He yelled.

A daughter of Ares looked up from where she had a child of Dionysus pinned. "Yeah."

"I need a guard. I'll bribe you."

"Chocolate."

"Done."

Both vanished into the med tent.

"Connor?"

"Yes, my lord?" He said.

I narrowed my eyes before I realized he was putting on a show for the little girl.

"Will you and miss. Amelia join me in my tent."

"Come on." Connor said, Amelia watching me with terrified eyes.

I smiled gently and she relaxed a little.

"Hey Jake?"

He popped up next to me and I jumped. "Yeah?"

"Where's the Guinea pig?"

Jake held up a cage. Leo probably whipped it up. I haven't seen him in a while. I'll go check on him later. Make sure he was eating and not working too hard.

Inside was the little brown and black guinea pig giving me murderous glares.

You know, for a rodent he was very expressive.

"He's aware of everything. Take him to your tent and don't say anything important around him.

"Leo says that sound cant get in or out as long as the doors closed.

"Even better." I said. "I think Chiron said he needed a pet. We'll drop him off later."

Jake stared at me for a minute before realizing that I was joking and scurried off.

Finally, I went inside my tent to have the talk with Amelia.

Amelia hid behind Connor, grey eyes analyzing every move I made as I carefully sat down, still wary after the last time the Stolls were in my tent unsupervised.

"That's Lord Perseus. He's our leader." Connor said.

"But you can call me Percy." I said. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Stratford." She said. "Why did you help me?"

"Because its my job to help special people like you, Connor and Travis and everyone else here."

"Special?"

"More then you know. Have you ever heard of greek gods."

She nodded. "Daddy has a book about them."

I smiled. "Well their real and they still hang out with humans and help us out."

"That's ridiculous." She pipped. "How would we not notice?"

"It's called the Mist. It is created when ever mortal and magical mix. It changes how the vast majority of mortals see things. And if there is enough of it, even how demigods see things. I once went an entire year thinking my best friend was human only to find out that he very obviously wasn't a year later."

"What was he?"

"A cyclops. His name is Tyson. He's with our Father in Atlantis right now."

"Atlantis is real?"

"Yes. But lets stay focused. But to answer your question, yes, the magical world is well and alive but most cant see it since the Mist gets in the way. But you can see through it because your part of this world. One of your parents is a greek god and Is have a suspicion its your mom. You look a lot like her."

"You know my mom?"

"I was actually just talking to her yesterday. Would you like me to introduce you?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll call her and ask if she'll come meet you."

That made her smile

"So to wrap up our conversation, the greek gods are real, they are still having children called demigods. You are a demigod. You'll stay with us for a bit and after you spend some time at Camp you can choose where you would rather stay. If you have any questions you can ask anyone in green or these two knuckleheads who I'm assigning as your personal guardians."

"Hey!" The Stolls yelled, protesting the name, not the job, but Amelia still laughed before her face turned serious, setting those grey eyes on me.

"What about my dad? Wont he be worried?"

"We'll let him know. But we need to keep you safe. You can IM him later." Travis said.

"Instant message?"

"Iris Message." All three of us said.

"Come on. Lets get you changed out of those clothes." Travis said.

"You are covered in monster dust." Connor seconded.

"Have a medic check her down and ask Jessie for some spare clothes. Her stuff should fit her." I said.

Jessie was a demigod who, despite being in her physical teens, was still the shortest person in the Guard.

The pair of brothers nodded and lead her away, answering questions as they went.

Just as I was about to summon some blue cookies Will came in. "She's awake."

I sighed. "Bring her here."

Another guardian poked her head in. "Sir. There is a Hunter here. She wants and audience."

"Granted."

"Sir. There's a mortal approaching camp. She's heading straight for us."

"Right on time. Bring her here. Have Kayla lead and have Jake, Lucas and Alena on the sides. Escort her in."

He looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Be careful." I called out as he left.

I admit, I was interested in this mortal. She was one of the first to give me a really good fight in half a century. If she had been a demigod she would definitely be a guardian by now.


	7. Chapter seven

Natasha Romanov thought she was being quiet as she approached the forest, despite the fact that her every instinct was screaming at her to run.

It was aggravating not being able to trust her senses, especially since she never heard the four guardians watching her.

She had followed the signal to a park and began hiking into the woods after ditching her car.

About twenty minutes in she noticed that everything was silent. The forest had quieted when she had entered but she could still hear the birds singing.

It was unnerving. She felt like she was deaf.

"Come to see the master?"

Widow whirled on a heel, aiming at the teenager hanging upside down from a tree branch by their knees high in a tree. They grinned, grey eyes flashing, blond hair falling slightly out of her hood.

"I want to know who he is."

She smiled and arched her back, flipping off the branch and landing perfectly despite the 30 foot drop.

"Follow me. Lord Perseus is expecting you."

Well that was terrifying. Widow took a breath and began to follow the girl, who was taking the complicated route, over rocks and even taking to the trees at times. Widow struggled to keep up at some points but always found the girl waiting for her, an amused smile on her face.

After a few minutes Widow spotted from the corner of her eye at least three other teens in green cloaks like the girl and Percy. They were following from afar, probably to make sure the girl was safe.

But at the rate this trip was going the girl had widow out classed in wilderness travel.

Maybe their elves. Like the ones Thor talked about from Alfheime. Widow thought. I hope Thor is okay.

The girl suddenly laughed as if greatly amused.

Natasha reeled, praying they couldn't read her thoughts.

"Look at this!" She cried out. "Its so cute!"

Another cloaked teen practically materialized next to her, oogling over the small chipmunk.

"Im keeping it." The first girl said, picking it up and tucking it into her cloak as the second vanished.

Then she continued on her way as if nothing had happened, albiet a happy smile on her face.

The teen who had shown himself was running alongside Widow, obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

It was obvious that Percy had Sam. Not only had Falcon not respoqnded in an hour but his signal had gone dead as soon as the girl had appeared in her half cloak, swinging down from the trees like an acrobat.

Not only did they know she was coming but they sent a welcoming party to lead her in.

Maybe Percy wanted to talk just as much as she did.

They stopped on the edge of the lake, tree roots snaking down to the water.

"We're here." The girl said, pulling down her hood as the others appeared next to Widow.

A guard, she realized.

"Where are we?"

"Schist! I knew I forgot something." All four held out their hands in a three fingered claw and pushed them away from their chests.

The lake shore rippled, revealing more land, and on that land was an encampment.

An illusion.

There were over 40 tents, each made of a shimmery green material that seemed almost insubstantial.

Most were the stereotypical triangle tents but over half a dozen were much larger and had strange noises and smells coming from them.

A small explosion came from one and a latino boy emerged, coughing up smoke, his hair on fire.

"What happened this time Leo?" A redhead boy asked.

"That is Mr. mcShizzle to you, shrimp. And my stuff exploded. Duh." The Latino vanished back inside the tent.

The redhead returned to the tent that smells like herbs and Widow heard him talking to someone else. "I swear. I don't care if he is fireproof and Percy can control water. I want fire extinguishers."

"Here. Here!"

Tables and chairs were set up around various bonfires and someone was playing music. A violin. It was beautiful.

She spotted Sam, sleeping as a little girl sang to him.

"Agent Wilson?"

But he didnt respond.

"He didn't have the Mist removed. Perseus just grew tired of being followed." Widow's guide explained. "He's dreaming right now."

The girl singing to Sam turned and saw them. Her eyes glowed purple and she grinned before resuming her song.

"You can take him with you when you leave. If master lets you leave."

Widow turned. She had thought she was basically letting herself be taken prisoner. She never even considered the possibility of her walking out of here.

As they passed most of the teens stopped what they were doing, pulled up their hoods and put hands on their weapons.

Every person was armed in some manner. Some with swords, others with bows or daggers.

Widow's guide was armed as well, although Natasha had no idea how she had missed the twin bronze daggers on her thighs.

Then she spotted a woman and her jaw dropped.

Sally Jackson looked twenty five, even though she had been barely moving at 90 yesterday.

Now she was young and springly, being tutored in now to use a bow by a youmg man with blonde hair.

The escorts however kept her moving, leading her towards a tent near the edge.

It was different from the others. Instead of the solid green it had a blue and gold trim, the image of a trident crossed with a sword on a shield emblazoned on the tents side. It was bigger then any other and Widow instantly knew this was where decisions were made.

A girl with stringy brown brown hair held back by a red bandana was glaring at Widow from the door flap, hand on her sword and spear in hand.

Her entire body language was screaming Dont cross me! Her eyes practically glowing red.

It was then that Widow realized she really was glowing with a slight red aura.

It made her seem stronger than she appeared. Deadly even.

The red girl scowled and gestured for the others to leave.

Once they were alone the girl fixed her gaze on Widow. "If you even try to hurt the master of the guard I swear on the Styx, i will run you through." Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky as her spear crackled with electricity.

"Noted."

"Now that your done intimidating our guest, Clarrise, mind opening the door." A now familiar voice called out.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes but pulled aside the tent flap.

Natasha ducked the head and gasped.

The room was impossibly large, easily a dozen times larger then the outside had lead her to believe.

The walls sparkled like sunlight on the seafloor and shells and sand dollars decorated the walls. The floor seemed to be made of sand and the salty scent of a sea breeze was in the air. On the back wall a two foot long Tiger shark floated lazily through a giant aquarium.

But it wasn't all ocean themed.

Weapons lined the shelves, some broken or warped, along with a dented shield.

Photos of people lining the window sills, most in orange or purple t-shirts or green cloaks.

A bed was sectioned off but what drew Widows attention was Percy sitting at a table in the middle of the room, watching her with a bemused smile.

"When I first created this tent I designed it after my father's cabin. It eventually grew into something that represents me. I rather like the final project. Your thoughts."

"Its beautiful." Natasha said without thinking.

Percy grinned. "Come. Take a seat."

With a wave of his hand a chair appeared.

He laughed as Widow tentatively placed a hand on it. "I assure you its solid."

Widow sat down, grateful for both the chance to talk and sit after that grueling workout.

Percy poured her a drink, taking a sip before passing it to her to prove it wasn't poison. "I see Kayla took you the scenic route. Its been three hours since I heard of your arrival."

"Its only been an hour since I met your people in the woods."

"Are you sure? Time doesn't always flow correctly around me. A side effect of having it as my domain."

He took a sip of his own amber colored drink, watching her carefully as she sipped her tea.

Widow set down the cup and looked him in the eyes. "I came here for answers. Fury has gone mad with power. He wants you and those like you imprisoned. But I believe that you didn't even know of us until that night in the graveyard."

"A common occurrence. Those used to power want to control the power of others. Especially if they are more powerful. We Olympians are no exception to this rule. Although, where we stand, few have much to offer."

"Is that what you are?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Olympians. You said we Olympians."

"I did, didn't I?"

Natasha stayed silent, not letting him change the subject.

He grinned and continued. "I suppose I should explain. But if I do your life will never be the same. You will either leave here able to See and may possibly be killed by our many enemies or you will stay here as an indefinite guest. Are you sure?"

Natasha thought about it. If she listened and stayed she would basically be betraying Shield.

If she listened and left. Well, she already had too many enemies to count. And since these powerful people considered them threats, well maybe these enemies were out of her league.

But if she left. Well, the would already be a betrayal of shield. But at the rate things are going, it was already going down hill.

"I'll stay." She said.


	8. Chapter eight

Natasha fingered the green cloak at her shoulders. It had appeared after she had said the oath.

She looked to be about 20 now, with a smaller body and leaner build she was significantly faster now.

And that was before Percy had told about the blessing.

"Strength, speed, reflexes, agility, senses. The basics." He said flippantly before catching her gaze. "Mortal or demigod. I never want to loose a guard."

"And here we have the forge. Kayla said, petting her new pet chipmunk. "Leo will help replace and mortal weapons you have with immortal ones. I'll be waiting outside."

She Stepped back, a clear invitation.

Natasha or Nat as she was going by now, opened the tent flap.

To find everything on fire.

"Ah a Customer!"

The latino boy from earlier emerged from the flames, hair on fire but besides that he seemed unaffected by the flames.

"Best not let the new Guardian burn. Percy would get pissed. " He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the flames went out, leaving nothing behind but the smell of smoke and metal.

"Alright." Lets see what you got." He held out his hands expectantly.

It felt wrong but Natasha gave him her throwing knives.

"Thats not all. Hand them over."

She grudgingly removed her near invisible widow stingers from her wrists. How had he known?

"Im Leo, by the way. Son of Hepheastus, god of the forge. I can make anything. And I mean anything short of magic but Jazz helps sometimes." He studied the knives. "I can have these done in a few minutes but the wrist things will take a bit longer."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing. I'm making copies with Celestial Bronze."

"Celestial bronze?"

Leo gave her an incredulous look before face palming. "Mortal! Sorry, forgot. Celestial Bronze is what we Greeks use to kill monsters and battle gods. But we mostly avoid the second one. Unless you're Percy. Anyways, its a divine metal that only cuts those worthy of the blade. Something with immortal blood. So it would pass clean through normal mortals. Unfortunately for you, your a Blessed mortal, about the equivalent of a legacy in the eyes of the bronze. But yeah, it doesn't hurt mortals and the Mist makes it look like something else. Baseball bats, crowbars. Travis was once in public and asked by a mortal why he had a yardstick strapped to his belt." Leo started to laugh. "That was funny. Anyways, mortal metal, like Iron and Steel don't work on monsters the same way Celestial bronze doesn't work on mortals. So I have to make you bronze stuff now shoo."

She was shoved out of the tent just as everything caught fire again.

Kayla was laughing. "Leo's crazy but good crazy. He's been here as long as Clarisse has."

"I didnt catch about half of that speech." Nat admitted.

"Its fine. Percy and the oldest Guardians are the only ones who can keep up with him. He's ADHD, even for a demigod. Ask away."

"Celestial Bronze?"

Kayla pulled a dagger from its sheath and handed it to her. "Stronger than steel, its mined from the heart of Olympus. A metal so divine that only Lord Hepheastus and his children can shape it. Slays monsters and hurts gods. Nasty stuff to be on the business end of. Other stuff that can kill is Stygian Iron but only children of Hades can use that. Artemiurian Silver, but only Hunters can use that. And Imperial gold. Greeks can use that but its mainly for Romans."

"Hunter?"

"The Hunters of Artemis. Eternal Maidens in the service of the Goddess of the hunt. Thalia is the Lieutenant."

"Oh. What about Legacies?"

"Kids of Kids of Gods. Quarter blood and below. They can see through the mist but they dont smell badly enough to attract monsters unless their one of their parents were a big three kid."

"Big Three?"

"Zeus., Poseidon and Hades. The three brothers."

"Oh."

"Alright. Enough Q and A. Let's see what you got." She tossed Nat a dagger and took a stance with hers out. "Quick Spar while Leo works."

Both took a stance and went at it.

"Told you , Clarisse." Percy said as he watched from the sidelines with the two lieutenants.

"If she was a maiden we would have snatched her up." Thalia said.

"We've sent plenty of girls your way, just like you've sent us people." Clarisse argued.

"Im just saying."

They were interrupted by Leo approaching them. "Thalia. Lord. Lieutenant."

"Hey Flame brain. What's up?" Thalia said.

"Just finished new girl's stuff. What do you think?"

Thalia picked pulled one of the bronze knives from its sheath. "Well balanced, sharp, decent weight. It'll do."

"Jazz enchanted the sheath to create a new knife every 10 seconds if its empty." Leo said, returning the blade. "I'll go give them-"

Something exploded, followed screaming.

"Clarisse can you give this to Nat. Bye."

Clarrise sighed and started heading for the Arena.

"Schist!"

"What?" percy said, jumping in surprise.

"I almost forgot. We brought a girl to Camp a few days ago. She has your-"

The ring of counch shells rang through the air.

Nat and Kayla stopped sparing as Percy started yelling for Camp to pack up and prepare for battle.

"We're eating at Camp tonight! Pack the tents, activate the traps. Weapons masters, man the lines. I want archers in the trees. Do not engage unless you must. Everybody else is on clean up. Now move. We're under attack! We move out in 5!"

"Oh gods. Those pesky mortals. They must have found us."

Kayla took off at full speed, dodging the stampede of Guardians trying to dismantle camp as quickly as possible before their teenaged God leader left without them.

"What's going on?" Nat asked Kayla as they rushed to the tents.

"Those guys you used to work for must be combing the last known place you were at. They cant see the camp but they can walk into it. Better safe then sorry."

She pulled a silver tab and her tent shrank to the size of a paperback book, which she stuffed in her back pocket.

"NO! SHRINK ME WITH IT!"

"I WILL NOT PULL YOU OUT LIKE AN OVERLY LARGE RABBIT LEO! GET OUT SO WE CAN PACK!" Clarisse screamed back.

Kayla shook her head as the Guardian Lieutenant ran over. "Here." She said, giving Nat her knives. "You'll need these."

Nat strapped them on just as Kayla hoisted her pack up. "Ready!" She yelled. "Go get one of the bags on the ground. Make sure you haven't left anything or its gone for good."

Nat pulled on one of the bags, the med tent, onto her back and joined up with the rest of the group.

There were about fifty of them in total although she wasnt sure. Ten had swords drawn and were on the edges while archers stood just behind them.

"100 yards!" Jake, an archer, yelled. "I can see them."

"Lets go." Percy yelled, holding a bronze sword overhead, before it vanished. He knealt down and picked up his mom. "Unless you know how to run at 150 miles an hour let me carry you."

Travis had Amelia on his back and the Guardians started to run, vanishing like they were going into hyperspace.

The group started to move, just as Connor picked Nat up and another boy picked up Wanda.

A squad of Shield soilders broke into the clearing just as everything went blurry, moving so fast that Wanda was unable to make out anything but her ride's face.

They left the mortals in the dust.

"Im Marc. Sorry. But unless your a hunter or Guardian there was no way you could keep up."

Nat could see Thalia running next to her, leaping gracefully over roots.

And more yet followed in the trees, jumping branch to branch at impossible speeds.

At one moment Nat could have sworn that moment that they were elves as they flew through the air like they had wings.

A few of the Guardians had sandals on, white fluttery wings attached to their ankles as they flew through the air.

Nat swore to ask about that later and enjoyed the ride.

They ran for hours, taking a break near the Pennsylvania border before taking off and running another 300 miles.

When the reached New York Percy called for the guardians to slow and soon they came to a stop in Central Park.

"Alright. We're here for two things." Percy yelled. "First. Our new Guardians things. I personally left my favorite shirt at the apartment."

The guardians laughed at his look of mock shame.

"Sally, Nat and I, along with Jake and Kayla will be doing that. Clarisse, you will be taking the Guardians on an important mission. Raiding all the New York candy shops between here and Camp for blue stuff. I wants bags."

A cheer went through the teens.

"I don't know why I cant make candy but I cant so heres a thousand dollars." He snapped his fingers and a huge wad of twenties appeared in his hand. "Split it evenly between the guardians and get everyone," He glared at Travis and Connor, "an equal part. We meet back here in an hour."

And with that, they split up.


	9. Chapter nine

Kayla, Jake and Nat were watching the apartment door from around the corner. "So I beat everyone inside up and clear the zone." Kayla asked.

"Sweep the house." Natasha corrected. "And I can do it. If you want." she added on as an afterthought.

"All three of you are. Ancient Laws and untrained mortal, remember. Now have it."

"Sorry about this." Kayla told Sally before darting forward and kicking down the door.

With her enhanced speed and strength it shattered like glass, startling the five agents within.

Jake fire three arrows at once, coated with the juices of the Lotus Flower.

As soon as they hit the agents were high, sitting and playing on Percy's old Playstation.

The other two were quickly knocked out by Kayla and Nat respectively.

They cleared the house, finding one more agent in the bedroom but soon deemed it safe.

Sally and Percy came in, Percy grabbing a worn orange shirt off the back of the couch.

"What are Ancient Laws?" Nat asked as Sally packed.

"There are certain laws that the gods must follow that dictate their interaction with mortals."

"What are they? If I may ask." Nat quickly backtracked.

"Its fine. There are four big ones.

1\. A god cannot steal another gods symbol of power.

2\. A god cannot enter anothers domain without permission.

3\. A god cannot attack a mortal unless challenged or attacked first. That's why Nico, an immortal demigod, dragged you to me that night in the graveyard. If I was to help to had to attack first.

And 4. A hero must be raised by their mortal parent. That's the one that affects heros the most. Any questions?"

"Domains?"

"Ah. Well my Sphere of Influence is that of Heros, tides, and blue food. That is what I am the god of. They are in my control. I can influence them as I see fit. So anywhere that heros gather is considered my domain. So the Guardian Camp, The Amazon Base, but Hera, Ares and I count for that one, and both Camps. Make sense?"

"Okay. So Lord Zeus would have to give you permission if you wanted to go in an airplane?"

He nodded, visibly pale. "I hate airplanes. When I was mortal Zeus nearly struck me down whenever I got more than 10 feet in the air. My Uncle and Father are rivals. Its calmed down the last few decades but it's still there."

Nat was processing this information when Sally came back with a duffle bag. "All set."

They left the apartment just as a Shield agent ran past.

Nat grabbed her mortal blades but Jake stopped her

Percy had his eyes closed like his was concentrating, being led by Kayla as the agents ran right by them.

"I love the mist." Jake said. "We probably look like mortal civilians to them."

They kept moving, meeting up with Clarisse and the rest of the guardians who had literal sacks of candy slung over their shoulders.

"Here, Prissy." She said, throwing a bag to Percy who eagerly started tearing into the blue candy.

"Alright. Lets get to Camp. Thalia says that the Hunt will be there so if anyone gets turned into a Jackalope don't come hopping to me. Artemis promised only to change Guardians who deserve it so your on your own." Percy said around a mouthful of blue sugar.

They walked this time, joking around and snacking on their prizes.

Nat had a bag with her. Wanda had given it to her. She had found a shop where they sold international candies and had filled the bag up with a variety of sweets.

Natasha smiled. "Thank you." she said, making Wanda grin.

After an hour of walking most of the candy was gone, and they were in the middle of nowhere, looking at a pine tree cresting a hill.

Thalia smiled sadly. "This was where I died." She said softly.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder and brought a counch shell to his lips.

The low sound ran across the valley and Nat could hear a boy scream "They're here!"

The Guardians all took off running over the hill, Nat among them, reaching the top of the Hill where all but Nat, Wanda, Sally, Clarrisse, Percy and Thalia, raced into the Summer camp.

Over a hundred Cabins stood proud, each representing a Greek God. A huge forest took up a quarter of the camp and a lava spewing Rock wall shook as Campers tried to climb. A huge Blue House, freshly painted stood closest, where a white centaur cantered towards the small group on the hill.

"Welcome back, lord Perseus."

"Chiron!" Percy whined. "I said not to call me that!"

"Hush little Percy, dont say a word. Chirons always gonna call you his lord."

Percy whirled, throwing a knife at Nico who simple vanished back into the shadows, his laughter echoing as the knife embedded itself up to its hilt in the tree.

"Hey. That's.me you just stabbed!" Thalia yelled, shooting arrows at the god. "Get back here."

"Yes! Stab the Percy!" Clarisse yelled, throwing her spear at the fleeing Percy, who was being chased by the two llieutenants down the hill towards the bay."

"Chiron. Its good to see you." Sally said, hugging the centaur.

"Sally. Long time no see. Immortality suits you. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

Sally stepped forward past the tree, but when Natasha tried to follow Wanda and Sally she ran into a wall.

"My apologies Guardian." Chiron said. "But only Half bloods and those with permission from one or Percy may enter. What is your name?"

"Natasha Romanov."

"I, Chiron, Trainer of Heros, allow Natasha Romanov to enter Camp Half Blood."

Natasha stepped forward and the wall was gone, as if it has never been there.

"What keeps mortals from finding this place?"

"Any who know nothing of the gods will find themselves with something urgent that needs done or a sense of dread. Not to mention the mist hides this place well. It looks like a strawberry farm to mortals and as you saw, you need permission to enter. This is the safe haven many demigods live in." Chiron explained.

"Percy said I have siblings here." Wanda said, hope in her eyes.

"Ah yes. Cabin 20. Hecate. I believe a young woman by the name of Maria is currently counselor. I'll show you there."

Sally took Nat's hand and pulled her towards the cabins. "Perseus is Cabin 104. But my son said that we would set up camp near the sound."

When they reached the beach the camp was already set up, the smell of smoke coming from Leo's tent. Nat hadn't seen him during the trip so he must have won that fight about being packed in his tent.

"Hey mom." Percy said, giving Sally a hug. "We got a tent set up for you near mine and Kayla set up your's near hers."

Natasha nodded and headed for her tent, Percy watching as she went.

"So what do you think of Camp?" he asked.

"I think I want to see that Creek you told me about. The one where your father claimed you as his son."

"Right this way."

They took off towards the woods, smiling, joined by Travis and Connor, although Sally was unaware of Percy's guard.

Nat checked out her tent. It was bare except for a bed and wardrobe filled with three sets of Guardian uniforms. She would have to ask for a shopping trip later.

Next to the bed was a rack with knives, swords and to her surprise, Celestial Bronze widow stingers, which immediately went on her wrists.

She put two knives in each of her boots and decided to explore the rest of the camp, making sure she could leave the Guardian camp first, some thing Clarisse approved.

"Try not to get your podex kicked, rookie!" she called out after Nat's retreating form.

Heading out she started walking toward what looked like an amphitheater where she could hear a play being put on.

But here at Greek camp the plays were preformed as they were meant to be. In Greek.

Unable to understand Nat kept moving, checking out the cabins.

The first twelve were the largest and seemed older than the rest but each cabin was different from the rest, decorated in anything ranging from seashells to plants and barbed wire to rainbows.

She stopped briefly infront of Cabin 20, decorated with the symbol of the triple goddess and keys.

Inside Wanda was talking with someone who looked a bit like Pietro and a younger girl who had the same eyes as the avenger.

Nat kept moving, not wanting to interrupt.

She saw a little girl sitting by a huge fire in the middle of the clearing, stoking the fire.

"Hello." She said.

The young girl looked up, surprised. "Hello. Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Natasha. I just joined the Guardians recently so it's my first time here."

The girl nodded, her brown hair nearly hidden by her woolen hood. "I've been here a while. I usually tend the sacred flame. I consider it my duty."

"It sounds lonely." Natasha says. "I remember doing this back home, in Russia."

"You are not from here?" The girl asked.

Nat shook her head. "No. I came here long ago. I was trained to fight an enemy I had no quarrel with and it just became my life." She smiled sadly. "That was a lifetime ago."

"Why did you join the guardians. You haven't been here before so you must be a mortal."

"I challenged Percy unknowingly and apparently impressed him. He let me join up."

"You didn't answer my question."

Natasha sighed. "I'm a solider. I've seen a lot of people die. I've seen a lot of kids die. If I can save even one it would be worth it."

"But your old life saved many. Why change it so drastically? Leave everybody behind?"

"Because I always knew there were things much bigger than me. I always knew I was a pawn, a piece on another's board. But with the Guardians I feel like I can make a difference. I can save people who don't even know they are in danger. I can stop events that would effect the mortal world from ever happening."

"You wish to keep humans safe and happy?"

"Yes."

"Even if it means sacrificing your own life?"

"Without hesitation."

The girl smiled. "I don't usually talk to mortals. Its nice to be reminded that they are not all as cruel and heartless as I've seen. The hearth has always been a place of safety and family. Those who wish to bring those things to others will always have a place at it's side." The girl met Natasha's eyes and lowered her hood, revealing flamed where her eyes should have been but Nat blinked and realized her eyes were just the color of amber. "Go in peace, Natasha Romanov. May those you protect never know the pain of loss. Now. I have things I must do. May we meet again."

"It was nice talking to you. Thank you for listening."

"I will always be here, if you need an ear." She said.

Nat stood and smiled. "I'll see you later. Oh. I almost forgot to ask your name."

"Hestia. My name is Hestia."

Nat never wondered how Hestia had known her last name.

After an hour or so of wandering she came across an arena and took a seat next to another guardian, Marc, who was watching two campers spar.

"Who do you think has the upper hand?" Marc asked her out of nowhere.

"Honestly, the boy. He has weight and experience on his side. But I think the girl is more clever than shes leading him to believe."

Her words were proven true a moment later when the girl preformed a rather tricky looking maneuver and the boy's sword went flying, her blade at his throat.

"Winner! Andromeda Marshall!" the refereeing Satyr yelled.

Nat turned to Marc and jumped back, drawing a knife.

"Marc has brown eyes." She stated simply.

"That is because I'm not Marc. Just borrowing his looks for a moment." His features flashed briefly to the leader of the guardians before flashing back. "I'm always looking to recruit but no one is willing to knowingly fight a god. Besides you of course."

Nat's eyes narrowed and he laughed, standing up and jumping down the seat rows. "I wish to challenge Andromeda Marshall!" he yelled.

Andromeda looked worriedly at her previous opponent who nodded. "This is Marc. He comes here often when the Guardians visit." the older camper said to the 13 or so year old girl. "Go ahead. He'll give you a challenge and some great advice. He helps a lot of campers out."

"Okay then. I accept your challenge." Andromeda said, drawing her blade.

The disguised Percy smiled and pulled out his sword.

"And begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

They met with a clash of metal, the girl dodging Percy's strike and rolling out of the way, slamming her elbow into his kneecap.

Percy pretended to be injured and fell, blocking the strike to his face with a dagger.

Andromeda leaped back and watched him warily, green eyes on her opponent.

Percy smiled and lunged, throwing a pair of blades hidden in his boot.

Andromeda did a backflip, kicking Percy in the chin as she avoided the knives.

All this in ten seconds.

Percy spun, Andromeda leaping like a high jump athlete over his blade, before delivering a painful looking blow to his shoulder with the but of her sword.

They backed off, watching.

The entire audience was waiting with baited breath, several guardians who Nat suspected were well aware of the identity of Andromeda's opponent, were cheering for the girl.

Percy looked at this in mock betrayal and Andromeda took the chance and lunged, nearly slicing open Percy's throat.

Percy dodged and delivered a painful punch to her stomach, leaving her gasping.

Only for Marc to be slammed into by a stream of water coming from the cooler.

Well, it tried to hit the disguised god, but it stopped in midair, swirling around him like a loving pet.

He raised his hand and it fell.

Andromeda gasped as Percy helped her to her feet. "What just happened?"

"Well trying to impale myself with ice definitely wasn't my idea so that means your-"

A glowing green trident appeared over Andromeda's head.

"Hail, Andromeda Marshall! Daughter of Poseidon!" A demigod yelled as the claim faded.

"Little sister!"

The stunned demigod was suddenly hugged by 'Marc' who for some reason now had black hair and sea green eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Percy Jackson. Leader of the Guardians and your big brother."

"What?"

He sighed. "I'm Perseus."

She immediately tried to bow but Percy wouldn't let her. "Its alright. We're family. I'm going to show you how to use your powers and be the best swordsman out there."

"Oh gods, there's two of them." Clarisse said.

Percy's eyes narrowed and the clouds darkened. Rain began to pour, pelting the lieutenant with small pieces of hail.

The rest of the Guardians laughed as she ran for it.

"What kind of powers, if I may ask, Lord Perseus.

"Our father is the Storm Bringer, Earthshaker and Father of horses. We can bring rain, hurricanes, shake the earth and speak to any equine or sea creature. We can breath underwater and control it to our will. It can even bring us back from the brink of death. Well, it can bring you back from death. Anyways, we'll start with talking to horses and water balloon fights. You know, without the balloons."

The guardians and Campers laughed at her expression when faced with the prospect of training under her older immortal brother.

Nat smiled. Siblings reunited. Families made. Oaths remembered. This world of theirs seemed perfect.

"Hey Guardian!"

Natasha turned from watching Percy lead Andromeda away to a brown haired boy with red eyes.

"Are you a Roman?"

Nat shook her head. "No. But I just joined recently."

"Whose your Godly parent?"

"Dont have one. Im Mortal."

His eyes flared with rage. "Well, mortal. Lets see what you got. I challenge you."

Kayla nodded to her from across the arena. "Get some experience it. Always worth it."

Nat nodded. "Alright." She walked down into the dirt ring and drew her knives.

"First Killing strike." The Satyr said. "You may begin."

The boy ran at her with terrifying speeds but Nat dodged the sword aimed at her stomach and kicked him in the ribs.

He went sprawling in the dirt but rolled up and charged again.

This time, he had a dagger in his hand, forcing Nat to defend with her knives from the sword and twist away from the knife.

She jumped, doing a backflip over her opponent, getting some applause.from the audience, and landing on his shoulders.

Two widow stings later and he was out cold.

"Eíste ilíthioi thnitoí!" One of the other red eyed campers yelled before charging.

She was surrounded, doing her best to dodge the blows of what she would later learn to be the Ares cabin, whose counselor she had just beaten.

Nat quickly figured out that they were angry she was a mortal. A term that seemed to have a negative, but not derogatory connotation. And a mortal in the Guardians, an elite group sworn to protect demigods from monsters and other dangers.

Well, they were either angry she was chosen instead of them or they were testing her.

Both were true, although the tester was Perseus, who was holding his Guardians back from the fight when they had lunged to help their sister, hiding them from sight.

They winced as Nat was clipped in the side with a knife, blood soaking her gear but on she fought until she had been restrained by two huge boys.

The Ares cabin had 15 members currently.

And 6 were unconscious, 5 were bloody and swearing but still moving and the rest were in various states of pain.

Nat was angry. That much was obvious. She had been punched and kicked, and stabbed.

But she was tired and against that many opponents, with a fighting style she was unfamiliar with. She had once again impressed the Master of the Guardians.

Nat spat in her assailants face as he slapped her. "Pós tolmás na nikíseis tous Theoús."

Nat barely registered the fact that she had understood him.

How dare you disgrace the Gods.

It must be Perseus's blessing. She decided as she was punched again.

"Have you learned your lesson, mortal? Will you bow to those above you?"

Now it was Percy being restrained by Clarisse, Thalia and Nico.

Use my gift. Let it well up within you until it had nowhere to go. Show them the meaning of the word Guardian.

Natasha heard Hestia's voice inside her head and at the same moment felt a spark in her gut.

It grew and grew until it felt like her skin was on fire. She whispered her thanks to the goddess.

"What was that?"

"I said get away."

The Ares cabin was blown backwards in a wave of flames so massive that Percy had to put up a shield, dropping the one that had hidden them.

Leo raced through the inferno, reaching Natasha just as she collapsed from exhaustion, the flames put out by Thalia and Percy's rain.

"Would you look at that." Percy said, examining the unconscious assassin who was glowing a soft orange. "When I saw her talking to you Lady Hestia, I never thought you would bless her. Shes on the same level as a minor demigod now."

"What can I say. I am the Goddess of Family." The 12 year old girl said, appearing next to Percy as everyone bowed. "How could I not offer up protection to someone trying to keep other families from being torn apart like hers was."

"Torn apart? What happened to her."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. It's her story. When she wakes let her know that she will always be welcome at the hearth."

She erupted into a ball of fire and vanished.

"Sir. We have a problem." Jake said, holding his guinea pig. "There are men approaching the border. They dont know were here but their getting close."

"I will deal with them. Leo, take her to her tent. Have Will and Katie look over her. Send her to meet me at Thalia's Pine when she wakes."

"Gotcha."

And with that they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

"Imma zap him."

"Dont you dare."

"I havent tased someone in hours! Let. Me. Have. My. Fun."

Normally Percy would have shrank back from the lightning filled glared Thalia was giving him but there was too much riding on this for him to let her.

Thalia, Percy and Nico were sitting on a picnic blanket in the shade of a oak, watching the dogs get closer, following the former black widow's scent.

"What about now?"

"Not yet."

Satisfied for the moment Thalia leaned back, watching the clouds as the first agents called out. "Target J located."

Of course, the agent was hidden in a bush, and 500 yards away but to the Godly senses of the four, it was loud enough.

Percy took a sip of lemonade and smiled. "Greetings Director Fury. How may I help you?" He said out loud although the agents had sonar dishes aimed at them so he knew they could hear him fine. "I suppose you want your people back."

The Pirate must have figured out that the gig was up and emerged from the trees in full combat gear, robot man and captain patriot behind him. "Sam Wilson. Bruce Banner. Clint Barton. Wanda Maximoff. James Maxwell, Thor son of Odin and Natasha Romanov are being held by your group. I wish to make an exchange."

An agent held up a walkie and spoke into is as the trio stood, hands on weapons except for Percy who strode forward.

An airship descended from the clouds, landing just behind Fury, bay doors opening to reveal their hostages.

Three Legionaries were handcuffed together, eyes furious and weapons missing.

They were about 14, and Percy could see the symbols for Mercury and Apollo and Mars on their wrists.

"Ave!" Thalia and Nico called out, saluting the Romans.

"Hail, children of Lupa." Percy said.

"Hail, children of Chiron." They replied after receiving a telepathic message.

Percy switched to Latin. "Questers?"

The trio nodded.

"Very well. I shall exchange all but Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximoff. They made a decision and no force on earth will make me change my mind of this. Nico."

Nico snapped his fingers and shadow spit out the recently humanized Guinea Pig, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Sam Wilson fell out.

Three were unconscious or dazed but Bruce went pale when he saw Nico who grinned wickedly. "Boo."

Percy gave Nico a bewildered look. "What did you do to the poor human?"

"Father and I removed the bonded beast soul and tossed it into the Pit. After several questions of course."

"Oh. Anyways, Pirate Captain Fury. Wanda and Natasha are staying with us. As for Thor."

Thalia raised her hand and lightning struck, the thunder deafening.

When everyone could see they saw a chained Thor on the ground, Percy leaning over him. "Tell your Father that further trespasses will be punished. Thank you."

"Scarlet Witch and Black Widow too." Fury said.

"And I said no way in hell." Percy said. "They swore an oath and nothing can break it except the snip of thread."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony asked Jarvis.

"No results."

"How about we all just calm down and discuss this like civilized people." The Patriot said. "Perhaps Natasha and Wanda could speak with us or we them."

Percy considered it, studying the captain for a long time before speaking. "I will allow you and you alone to see them. But I want you to swear to leave in peace and any information you gain not pertaining to the welfare and wishes of Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximof will never be made known to others by your own hand unless permission has been granted to you by the Olympian Council, and that you will release the three teens currently standing on that ship looking at me upon your return."

No loopholes. Athena said in his head after she finished feeding him his lines.

"I swear."

"Rodgers! You don't have the authority to make this decision."

Cap ignored him. "But its only fair that you guarantee my safety as well. I want your word that I will walk out with my life, body and Mind intact within one hour."

Percy smiled. "I swear on the Styx to your terms."

Jarvis at that moment went haywire. "Sir. I found a match. Perseus Jackson is referring to one of the five rivers of the Greek Underworld."

"So he's a Greek, like Thor is Norse?"

"Perhaps, sir."

Fury continued to protest as Steve came forward, putting down his shield as a peace offering.

"I liked that shield." Nico said, looking at the age old icon. "It was light and durable. Good for offense too."

"Maybe cabin 9 can make one similar to it." Thalia suggested.

"When this is over I'll ask Leo."

Percy shook the Captain's hand and Steve was surprised at the gentleness. He had been expecting Thor's inhuman grip or Clint's calloused hands and while Percy did have callouses he was still gentle.

"Come, Captain, swear on the Styx to my terms and you will be granted access to my camp.

"Stay true to your word Steve Rodgers, lest the river claim your soul." Nico warned.

"Claim my soul?"

Thalia spoke up as Percy and Steve joined her at the border. "Swearing on the Styx is unlike any other oath. It is unbreakable. To break your word is to have the river refuse you passage until you dissolve into it. No Elysium. No rebirth. Not even punishment. Just, gone. Even the gods cannot go unpunished for breaking their oath."

The look on her face was one of horror and Steve shuddered. "I'll keep my word. I swear on the Styx to your terms."

Thunder shook the sky as the first mortal in a millennium swore the unbreakable oath.

"It is accepted. You are an honorable man, Captain. Dont make us regret this." Thalia said.

Percy put an hand tapped Captain Rodgers on the forehead. "I grant thee the Sight for the duration of one hour."

Rodgers eyes turned sea green and he gasped.

Where before all three had been wearing t-shirts and jeans they were now all in full armor.

Thalia had a bow in her hands, silver armor fitted perfectly over her, circlet glowing with power.

Nico wore armor that seemed to suck the light in, like nothing could escape him, a sword sheathed at his waist.

Percy had on armor the color of his eyes, a blue cape attached to his shoulders. He looked like a general of an ancient army, sword at his hip and trident in his hand.

That was when Steve noticed the actual army.

30 teens that were standing just behind the border became visible as his mind adjusted to the lack of Mist and Steve instinctively took a defensive stance, making the hidden Guardians in full battle armor chuckle.

"You will only be able to see for one hour or until you cross the border again." Percy said. "Come. Natasha is in the Guardian Camp and Wanda is with her cabin. I will send for her." He nodded at a boy with brown hair and a mischievous grin who took off running. "Take him to my tent. Have him meet with Nat and the daughter of Hecate there."

Clarisse stepped up and took his arm. "Lets go."

Steve threw one last look at Percy who was returning to the oak tree with his cousins.

"We shall see you in an hour, Captain. Remember your oath." Percy called back before vanishing over the hill.

Captain America took a breath and started taking in as much as he could.


	12. chapter12

"So we just sit here?" Thalia asked, sharpening a dagger as she watched the mortals with a trained eye.

"Until Captain Rodgers returns." Percy said.

"Im bored."

"I have Mythomagic!"

"Not that bored."

"Why dont you shoot at Percy then." Nico said with an a strange combination of a pout and evil smirk on his face.

"A marvelous idea, Nico." Thalia said in a british accent and before Percy knew what was happening he was dodging silver arrows.

"Lets go, Kelp Face!"

"Your on, Pinecone face! But Death Breath is in this too!"

"I hate you." Nico said as Thalia came after him with a knife and Percy threw his trident.

The agents were dumbfounded, their mortal senses barely able to keep up with the lightning fast movements of the immortals.

"Did they turn on each other?"

"Jarvis, film this for analysis."

Thor, who was on the airship with the legionnaires, struggled to move. "Heimdall, open the bifrost."

The trio's sparing session was cut short as a blast of rainbow colored light appeared, striking where Thor laid and taking him and the med bed he was in before vanishing.

"The aliens sure do have cool tech." Leo said from behind the barrier. "But we can pull that off with magic. Jazz! Want to help me make a beam me up machine!?"

Percy grinned, entranced by the beautiful colors. "So the thundering buffon went home, huh. Think they'll be back?"

"50. 50." Nico said.

"Better than 100." Percy admitted, looking at the hole in the clouds where the beam had sliced through.

It was just then that Captain America emerged from the border looking thoroughly astounded but Wanda and Nat were not with him.

"Told you." Percy said as the Mist covered his armor, making him appear to be wearing jeans and an green cloak once again. "Natasha and Wanda are staying here. And I suggest you pull out before we have company." He looked up at the sky and grinned. "Aftí i gi eínai i gi mas. Gia éla."

This land is our land. Bring it on.

The sky seemed to shake, two forces fighting for control. One laughing, the other trembling with anger.

"Steve. What happened in there?"

"I cant say. I swore not to. But Natasha and Wanda are fine. I haven't seen Wanda so happy since before Pietro died."

"I think we're dealing with the origin of the Greek mythology. Same way Asgard is responsible for the norse, these guys are the basis for all the famous myths."

"Bravo, Tony Stark. You could pass for a child of Athena." Percy yelled, hefting his trident.

The trio began to glow and they vanished in a flash of green, silver and Black light, the legionnaires vanishing as well.

"And I thought I had dramatic exits." Tony said.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"We-" Fury was trembling. He had been out smarted and out played and over powered. The last time he felt so helpless, well, he had never thought he would see New York again.

But he was the leader of Shield. He always had a plan.

"Sir?" Agent Hill said.

"War is coming to Earth, Maria. Or should I say War is coming to Midgard."

Odin was in the med bay of the royal Asgardian palace, watching as his eldest son underwent treatment.

"What did this to you, my boy? What manner of beast of the nine worlds did this?" The old man said.

"Perhaps, my lord. An investigation is in order to discover and, if need be, destroy these entities. There must have been a great many of them if they defeated the mighty god of Thunder so soundly." Loki said, false concern lacing his voice. "Perhaps I along with a contingent of warriors will travel to Midgard and acertain what threat this army poses. If they are a threat, they must be vanquished."

"Yes." Odin said wearily. "Choose your men and go." His eyes were tinted green.

Loki smiled. "As you wish, Father. We shall leave for Midgard at first light."

He vanished in a puff of green smoke that smelled faintly of deceit and cunning with a touch of cinnamon.

Meanwhile Percy had decided it was high time Natasha Romanov met an old friend of his.

Unfortunately a certain one of Thalia's half brothers was visiting.

And he still hadn't grown out of his Haiku phase.

Percy sighed. "Natasha. While you travel with me you shall meet many immortals who have seen a million sunrises and brave demigods who have seen a thousand sunsets. Here's the idiot responsible for both."

Thou hast wounded me

With thy cruel words and story

Sup. I'm Apollo.

Percy groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha was confused when Travis took her to Percy's tent after she had woken up in the med tent with a blonde haired Healer named Will and Leo of all people.

"Remember that little girl at the fire? Yeah. She was a goddess. Don't know why but she gave you her blessing and now I'm not the only fire bender. Want to do the dragon dance?"

Will sighed. "What Leo means is that Lady Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Family, has given you her blessing. This means you can control fire."

Leo had been singing the Avatar theme song at that moment and accidentally not so much set the curtains separating Natasha's bed from the others on fire.

She was still grinning, looking at the little flame hovering an inch over her cupped hands when Wanda came into to tent, just as confused as she was.

"Hey, Natasha. That was awesome what you did in the arena. My counselor says you were blessed by the Goddess Hestia."

"To be fair, I thought she was a camper when I met her."

Wanda laughed. "Apparently she likes to visit the hearth here whenever Percy drops off a camper."

"Yeah. I'll burn an offering to her tonight." Natasha said, glancing at the door.

"So Travis didnt say why I'm here? Ideas?"

"Not really. Maria says there were some mortals hanging out near the border. We were in the mortal world recently. Maybe they want some info."

"Maybe."

They looked up as the sounds of armoured boots came closer until Conner stuck his head in. "You have a visitor. Yell if you need help."

After Steve had left, not fully understanding their reasons but convinced that they weren't being mind controlled, Percy arrived and asked for Natasha to come with him.

"Its high time you met an old freind of mine." He had led me to a cave in the forest, glowing sigils and torches lighting up the curtained entrance.

Natasha was prepared to met another god. What she was not expecting was a frizzy haired red head covered in paint arguing with a man who was glowing gold.

Percy sighed. "Natasha. While you travel with me you shall meet many immortals who have seen a million sunrises and brave demigods who have seen a thousand sunsets. Here's the idiot responsible for both."

Thou hast wounded me

With thy cruel words and story

Hello. I'm Apollo.

"Last line was six syllables."

"Let me try again. Ooh. Sup. Im Apollo."

Percy groaned.

"Percy!" The red head cried out, running from where she stood at her easel to hug him. "Its been a while. What's up."

"I wanted to come say hi. But I was unaware you had a guest. I apologize for intruding."

"Na man. Its cool Perce. I'm your cousin. We're bros." The golden man said.

"Its been a while Apollo. How are you?"

Natasha started to bow but Percy stopped her. "You are a guardian now. You owe respect to no other unless they earn it."

Natasha straightened out and extended her hand to shake.

Apollo took it and shook, grinning a literally blinding smile. He felt like he had a fever, running almost hot enough to be medically dead.

He did some lame pickup line that isn't worth mentioning which Natasha shot down instantly, making percy laugh.

"Sure she's one of yours and not one of my sisters?" Apollo asked.

"Positive. Speaking of, Lady Artemis will be stopping by later. She wants to assess these mortals herself."

Rachel pulled Natasha aside. "Let the gods talk. Im Rachel."

"Natasha."

"I know. I've seen you. You did well in that battle a few months ago. I knew you would join up." Rachel pointed to a painting where the Black Widow stood looking down at New York."

"How did you-"

"I am the host to the Oracle of Delphi. A side effect is that I get visions from past, present and future. Think of me as an early warning system Apollo put in."

The girls glanced over to the gods, where Apollo and Percy were discussing the new bar that had just opened.

"Only if I can bring a few guardians with me."

"Fine. But at least age them past twenty one first. And its bro night. Keep it that way."

"What's an Oracle?"

"When I was a teenager, a clear sighted mortal one. I was chosen by Apollo to host the spirit of Delphi. Now whenever someone asks me a question about the future there's an off chance I'll sprout a prophecy."

"That sounds terrifying."

"Its a tough gig but I got immortality out of it and really good friends. Like Percy. He went to my school before I became the Oracle and helped me explain to my parents what was up before helping me vanish."

"Wait. Are you Rachel Dare?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"You were in Percy's file. It said he was accused of kidnapping you."

"I like to think of it as an assisted exit. Apollo decided to make me immortal. Apparently he took a liking to me. So when I turned 21 I asked Percy to help me explain to my parents that I was leaving. They had arranged a marriage for me and as the Oracle that's a big no no. Nico came with us. My dad. He didn't understand. But my mom did a bit. Dad tried to hurt Percy when he said he would keep me safe. I tried to convince him it was for the best but we ended up shadow traveling to Camp. Apollo said there was a million dollar bounty on my head and mercenaries after Percy and Nico. They never found us."

"I remember reading the file. Percy went missing around then."

"He went to New Rome with his wife to attend collage." She pointed to a picture of a beautiful woman with grey eyes and golden ringlets. "Soon after he became a god she died."

"So tonight at 8. See you there." Percy said. "Sorry to keep you waiting Rachel. I was hoping to ask you for a prophecy later but it seems there's no time."

"Its fine, Percy. As long as you have those paints I asked for."

"You ask him for presents. My darling Oracle, I would lavish you with all the riches on earth be it your desire."

"Last time you got me something it was bribery."

"And this isn't?"

"He wants a prophecy. You wanted me to paint you in the nude."

Apollo gasped in mock horror. "Percy. I must take my leave. It is apparent that I am no longer welcome here. Goodbye, my darling Rachel. May your life be full of wonders."

"Get out!" Rachel yelled, hurling a plastic hairbrush at the god of the sun who vanished in a flash of light.

Percy handed her a package with a hindi label. "Here you go. Fresh paints from that shop in India you like."

"Thanks. So what do you want to know?" Rachel said, going and sitting on a simple solid wood chair draped in green cloth. Green smoke began to billow from Rachel's mouth as her head slumped and her eyes glowed green. When she spoke it was like there were three of her, all speaking in a simultaneous raspy voice. "I am the Oracle of Phobeus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach Seeker and ask."

Natasha was suddenly in front of the Oracle, Percy gesturing for her to proceed.

"Will Asgard bring war to Earth?"

The Oracle opened her mouth to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks. So what do you want to know?" Rachel said, going and sitting on a simple solid wood chair draped in green cloth. Green smoke began to billow from Rachel's mouth as her head slumped and her eyes glowed green. When she spoke it was like there were three of her, all speaking in a simultaneous raspy voice. "I am the Oracle of Phobeus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach Seeker and ask."

Natasha was suddenly in front of the Oracle, Percy gesturing for her to proceed.

"Will Asgard bring war to Earth?"

The Oracle opened her mouth to speak.

Fire from shores in the sky

He who loves shall say goodbye

The spy and witch shall break the bonds

That false gods keep putting on

The New God, guards and hunters three,

Shall met with this enemy

When the field of stars opens its gates,

The serpents rage shall negate

Rachel took a shuddering breath, her eyes back to normal. "What I say?"

Percy handed her a piece of parchment and she read it. "Well have fun. Now shoo. I have masterpieces to create."

"Can I make one?"

"I'm out of water colors."

She snapped her fingers and Natasha and Percy were outside the cave, listening to loud music that shook the ground.

"What just happened?"

"She gave a prophecy. Most makes sense but Athena will need to glance at it. Basically a war is coming but we shouldn't freak out until the sky light on fire. Wheater that be. Meteor shower or the northern lights or literally lighting the sky on fire or something."

"What about Shield? They won't stand back. You have the Mist to stay hidden. The Asgardians most assuredly don't. And who will be fighting? The gods or demigods or guardians?"

"We have the Mist to stay hidden. As for the Asgardians. Well, Hecate will probably make us look like more Asgardians. As for who is fighting, they threaten demigods so the guardians will fight. Ares will want in and Zeus is...displeased with Asgard and the hunters will want in because they attacked Thalia. I'm not completely sure on the rest but I'm trying to keep demigods out of it for once."

He suddenly looked up, something caught in his gaze that made his eyes narrow.

"Whats wrong?"

"Intruders."

A conch horn appeared in his hands and he raised the alarm.

Just as fireworks lit up the sky.

He took off running, Natasha struggling to keep up. The dryad who had taught her to run like a guardian had been pleased so she was able to keep just few feet behind the young god.

They emerged out of the woods on the hillside where an army of campers, Legionnaires, Guardians and hunters, a sea of orange, purple, silver and green.

"TO BATTLE!" Chiron thundered, aiming his bow.

"FOR THE GUARDIANS!" Clarrisse yelled.

"FOR THE HUNT!" Thalia cried.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Someone yelled.

"FOR LORD PERSEUS!" Travis bellowed.

"FOR LADY ARTEMIS!" Phoebe yelled.

"ARCHERS!" A young girl in silver said, her auburn hair standing out like a beacon.

Natasha joined the Guardians, knives drawn.

"Glad you could join us, lady Artemis." Percy said, joining the goddess on the front lines, sword in hand, armor materializing on his shoulders. "What's the situation."

"A hundred men, all giving off the same residue that false thunder God did. My father wants them destroyed but sister Athena is curious as to their transportation. She wants some taken alive."

"Lets meet them with a small elite force. My guardians will take the front lines along with your lieutenant and Phoebe. Most of the hunters and my archers will provide support."

"Very well. The rest of the demigods will form a defensive line and reinforcements."

"I want Sofie and Jackie with the hunters. You're on covering fire. Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Sora. Take your squadrons and hit the front lines. The rest of the teams are circling around the left. Natasha. Go with Skye and get up high. I want a birds eye view of the battle. Relay the info to the squad leaders and myself. We're hitting hard and fast, treat them like giants. Stubborn and tough. Strike and dance backwards."

Skye was suddenly next to Natasha and they were airborne rising high above the camp which had been planning a surprise firework show in honor of both the hunters and guardians visiting.

Artemis had given similar orders and Natasha watched as the green, silver and orange sea separated, the guardians running left, hunters to the right. They were fewer in number than the Asgardians now that the campers were being held back to defend the camp.

Most hunters had bows and Natasha noticed that most were young girls, even the goddess.

The guardians were a bit more of a traditional force, older in appearance, Clarisse leading the left flank like Thalia did the right.

The two flanks vanished at a wave of Percy and Artemis's hands, hidden by the mist so well that Natasha's still mostly mortal senses couldn't see them, although Skye assured her they were just hiding in the surrounding woods.

Percy and Artemis strode forward, side by side, Travis on Percy's left and Phoebe on Artemis's left.

Two Asgardians strode forward, smirking at the thought that their opponents were young children.

Indeed, Percy had changed his appearance to match Artemis's apparent age as a pre teen.

The two asgardian ambassadors were both huge brutish looking men, one with a broadsword, the other an ax the size of Artemis.

"Welcome to Earth." Percy said, starting off. "Please leave."

Artemis bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of pure rage on asgardian 1's face.

"You cur!"

"That's a new one." Percy told Artemis who laughed.

"Look. Our demands are simple." Asgardian 2 said. "Turn over the ones who attacked the crown prince."

"How about you get the Hades off our planet, you alien scum." Percy spat. "You have bo place in interfering. This is the land of true gods. Imposters like you have no place in this world. Leave. Your pathetic prince attacked first. You have no claim or justification."

"For once I agree with Perseus." Artemis said. "Leave or we shall wage war."

"No one does war like the Asgardians. You will be crushed." Asgardian 1 said. "Surrender now or be destroyed."

"Funny. That's what I was going to say." Percy grinned.

A terrifying war cry went up, reaching Natasha several hundred feet in the air as the Guardians and Hunters charged.

They clashed, surrounding the asgardian army. It was bloody, and Natasha saw many wounded and dead.

The battle went on long enough that campers became involved, Natasha dropping down to fight alongside the hunters.

Her mortal blades, reinforced by magic, sliced easily through armor, beautiful archs of flames, wrapping around her.

At one point Leo was beside her, using his aim and her power to create an raging inferno that send everyone back twenty yards.

Natasha finally understood what Travis had meant by ADHD helping in battle. Leo was acutely aware of not only his surroundings but Natasha's, the pair keeping Asgardians off each other's backs.

Thalia had teamed up with her siblings Skye and Sora and a huge dome of clouds had formed over the battlefield, lightning striking the Asgardians.

A wall of silver and green arrows, raced over Natasha's head, striking the norsemen down.

Eventually they tried to form a shield wall, but Travis and Connor raced forward, so fast they were invisible, Clarisse on their heels.

They leapt over the shield wall, wings on their feet, distracting the Asgardians enough that when Clarisse slammed into them, their wall fell, crumbling to the ground where the archers took them out.

When the haze cleared ten Asgardians were taken prisoner to Olympus, the generals and captains. The rest were sent back to Asgard with a message.

"We are coming."


	15. Chapter 15

"I heard screaming about ALO but beyond that just war cries."

Percy stared at the young guardian. "What?"

"ALO. Its a VRMMORPG from the anime SAO."

It was silent for a good ten seconds before the lieutenant spoke.

"What the Hades just came out of your mouth, Jackie!?" Clarisse yelled.

Jackie sighed. "Gods! Doesnt anyone watch TV around here? In the anime Sword Art Online there was a game called Alfheim Online. I heard a norseman say that we must be from Alfheim Online."

"I think he just said Alfheim." Natasha said. "Thor once told me that its a world of faeries."

"Sounds stupid. Both of you." Clarisse said.

"And more importantly why was the show called Sword Art Online if they played in Alfheim Online?" Percy asked.

A silver arrow pinned Percy to a tree. "Stay on topic, Kelp head!" Thalia yelled.

"You wanna go, Pinecone face?!"

"Bring it on, Fish for brains!"

Artemis sighed as god and hunter raced into the woods, dodging arrows and throwing knives. "Its been over 50 years and they still act like children." The goddess sighed. "Anyone else have any observations or have chatted with our opponents or any ideas?"

Natasha raised her hand, standing up from where she sat at the large war table Percy had summoned so the Guardians and Hunters could hold counsel. It had been decided that the two groups would be the main force against these threats. "I was tackled by an Asgardian woman. I noticed that her eyes were strange. They were glowing green."

"The intruders were giving off slight magical aura. Not enough to qualify as even a demigod but enough to fool early mortals into mistaking them as such." Jazz said.

"In my time with the Avengers I had only ever met two Asgardians capable of wielding proper magic. The first was a woman by the name Enchantress. She could enchant men with a kiss to do her bidding." Natasha continued.

Artemis nodded. "Typical male. They fall much easier than women when it comes to spells such as those."

A few male guardians opened their mouths to protest but were quickly silenced before someone got a new pet Jackalope, which Natasha heard Artemis was quite fond of creating.

"And the second, young Guardian?" Artemis prompted.

"The second has a complicated past, Lady Artemis. Loki, self proclaimed god of mischief."

"We have time. You have spent the most time with these invaders. Your information will save lives"

Natasha nodded. "He is the adopted son of Odin, Thor's brother. His birth father was an enemy king of Asgard. Upon that discovery, he vowed to destroy Odin for killing his people. But he had to destroy Thor first. Brawn is not his strong suit, thus he vowed to break Thor's spirit. He decided destroying the world Thor had grown fond of was the way to go. That was two years ago, in the Chitauri Invasion of New York."

"That was Loki's doing?" Travis asked.

Natasha nodded. "I alongside the other Avengers fought and routed the attack. A lot of people died."

"The Camper and Guardians rallied to help that day." Clarisse said. "We went in and destroyed a few ships. It was good practice."

"That was you in Queens?"

She nodded. "Your welcome."

"Back on topic." Percy said, emerging from the woods looking half fried, a soaked Thalia following behind. "So do you think this Loki is behind the massive attacks."

Natasha nodded. "I've met Odin. He wants nothing but the best for his people. He is wise and reasonable. If he was in full control of himself I doubt anyone could stop him from confronting or opening negotiations with us himself."

"That is something interesting to think about. We will bring this information to the Olympian Council. Until then, enjoy Capture the flag." Percy grinned evily. "Do not lose my Guardians! I shall disown you!"

Artemis smacked him and both vanished in a blast of light.

Natasha sighed and stood as the table vanished, most of the younger demigods scrambling to grab their snacks amd drinks from spilling. The oldest ones had seals or had kept stuff in their laps.

Natasha looked up to see Nico and Sally talking to some hunter with brown hair and blue eyes.

She realized that the hunter looked like a younger version of Sally.

"Hey Bianca. How are you?" They asked.

"I'm good. I got to lead a squad for the first time a month ago."

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Sally said. "Look at my little girl go."

"Mom!"

Travis hooked hid arm around Natasha. "That's Bianca Jackson. Formerly known as Estelle Jackson. Bianca di Angelo died when Percy was 14 and reincarnated as his younger sister. Somehow she managed to avoid a dip in the lethe. We think her dad let her. She joined the hunters as she had in her previous life and here we are."

"The Lethe?"

"River of Memory. One drop and you lose a year of memory. Take a dip and your ready for rebirth. If you want to know more go ask Nico or a morpheus kid."

"I will. So what are you after? Besides my wallet."

"How did you-?" Travis began, handing the small black wallet back.

"I was a super spy. I lifted yours any you didn't even notice." she said, giving him back a wallet with a Caduceus on it.

"Bravo, Rookie. Conner, chris and I will have to take you on our next scouting mission. Oh, and Leo wants you in the forge. Something about heat resistance."

He watched her not panic with an expectant look in her eyes for a full minute.

"How did you know I was lying? My dad's the god of trickery!"

"Super spy. Where's Leo?"

"By the canoe lake. Have fun."

Natasha sighed and started marching towards the canoe lake, handing Travis's wallet to a hunter. "Have fun." She called after her as she ran to pin it to a tree.

Far far away from Earth the watcher watched, his golden eyes glinting in amusement before falling back into worry. "Natasha Romanov. You are the key."


	16. Chapter 16

"Natasha."

Natasha looked up to see Percy reflected in a rainbow. "Sir?"

"No need to say sir. But I do have a mission for you, Leo and the twins."

"What do you need a spy, two children of Hermes and a tech genius to do?" She asked, already suspecting.

"Lady Athena has requested that we gather the information the mortals have on the Asgardians. Since we are bound by ancient laws we must leave it to you."

"Yes sir."

His eyes softened. "I'm sending you for two reasons, Natasha." He had switched languages, speaking in Russian. "It is a good chance to both explain yourself and say goodbye. I'm never going to hold you captive but where we fear the battle may take place, well, I would say goodbye. Just in case."

"I will. Thank you. We will set off as soon as we armor up." She bowed and Percy sighed.

"I will see you tomorrow, Guardian. Can you ask Jackie to prepare a godly strength hangover cure. I have to treat Apollo and Hermes to drinks. May your wolves stay in your hills and your friends stay close." He said the final lines in Greek, which Natasha had been picking up on quickly.

The Iris message vanished and Natasha set off to find Leo and the Hermes kids.

They armored up, hiding it beneath street clothes and went to the Guardian stables where Natasha gasped. "Are those Pegasi?"

Leo grinned. "Yup. Each Guardian has one. Side effect of working for their patron. When Percy was made a god his sacred animal became the Pegasus."

"We're not sure if its because his dad is the father of horses or that Pegasi are the animal most used by heros. Honestly it's probably both." Travis said.

"Yours is down here, Natasha." Conner added, pointing at the stall farthest down.

Natasha stroked the animals nose. It was a beautiful white with angelic wings and black hooves. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet." Connor said, as he and the others saddled their rides. The twins had a brown and white paint while leo had a red roan like with flecks of white.

"Luka." She decided. "It means Light."

Luka whinnied and rubbed Natasha's side, like he was begging for a treat.

Travis handed her an Apple which she then fed to Luka, bonding them together forever.

She saddled him up, knowing most of it from her training for third world countries but needing help when she was putting on the wing harness.

"Its less for him and more for you." Travis said as his Pegasus watched on."It keeps you from kicking where his wings attach. Its painful. If you do they complain to Percy and he complains to you. As for the riding, just listen to Luka for now. He knows what he's doing. He'll try to keep the fancy maneuvers to a minimum since your new. Once you've been riding a while you can even take him into battle."

"Oh."

"Yeah. There is a pegasus for each guardian. But they are free spirited do they usually wander around. But when their guardian enters the stables they get teleported here."

"That's efficient." Natasha said, mounting up. Luka's wings folded over her legs and they were almost unbearably warm but once they were outside he raised his wings, all 50 feet of them and started to run after the others.

They rose into the air, guardians watching them take off as they prepared for capture the flag that would commence at sunset. More of a challenge with so many players.

Natasha reveled at the feeling of wind in her hair. She had always liked going fast and flying. Now she had both.

They raced over the strawberry fields and forest until they hit the city, traveling over almost fully repaired streets an buildings that had been damaged in the chitauri invasion.

Soon, their target came into view, rising up over the city, the single A that denoted its purpose shining like a beacon over New York.

"Lets land on quinjet platform." Travis yelled. "The mist will hide the Pegasi and we're small enough that radar wont pick us up."

"Alright. Stark's Avenger profiles are kept in his office and in Pepper Potts phone." Natasha said.

"Id rather stay with the fire users while breaking into a place that uses flamethrowers." Connor said.

"We have our shields just in case." Travis said, tapping his wrist watch.

A Metal plate expanded and spiraled open, revealing a spartan shield with a Caduceus on it.

Natasha had one too, delivered fresh from the Cyclops Forges in Atlantis where ever the Hades that was.

They dismounted, Leo sliding his finger over the access pad and breaking in. "Son of Hepheastus powers! None may stand against me!"

Natasha smacked him with the flat of her blade. "Focus, Valdez."

He pouted but disabled the security systems.

"Ms. Romanov. May I inquire to your acti-"

"What was that?" Travis asked.

"Jarvis."

"An AI! Awesome!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and Leo paled. "Shes scarier than Thalia. How is that possible?" he whimpered, opening the door.

Inside was a bar and meeting room.

"Laptops are kept under the counter." Natasha said in greek as they raided the place.

"Hey look at this!"

"Sweet Hades! That's a lot of ale!"

"String Theory. Yay."

"Hey. Where's-"

BOOM!

"Nevermind!"

"Look at the tiny glass horses!"

"Spacial distortion coupled with a..."

"Oh. Wow. Just. No."

"Why llamas?"

"Is that sentient hotdog dog in the freezer?"

"I found a stetson!"

"That's not a stetson, flame brain!"

"Do not open that door!"

It was at this point that they were interrupted.

The half-bloods froze, Leo covered, head to toe in wires, sparks flaring up here and there.

Travis was hanging from the ceiling examining something he had pulled from an air vent and Connor had a couch cushion spilling stuffing in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Lasers." He said.

Natasha had no idea what was happening.

Luckily Natasha didn't have to explain what was going on to the five Iron Man suits that had been activated to defend Stark tower. Knowing Tony, he would be here soon, messaged by Jarvis as he was shut down.

"Its Mechanics Time!" Leo yelled, shedding his wiry camouflage and launching himself at the nearest robot, coated head to toe in flames.

"Leo Smash!"


	17. Chapter 17

"So you smashed them?"

"Yes."

Thalia grinned. "Good job, Valdez! You finally showed some backbone!"

Leo grinned and finished drawing the mustache on the dented iron man helmet.

Percy sighed. "What did you find?"

Natasha put down the folder in her hands. "While Leo and the twins were... breaking the Iron Sentries I finished printing off the files. There is information here on both the Asgardian science and mystic arts."

Percy took the folder and waved his hand over it. The letters shimmered and turned to greek. He handed half the papers to Lady Artemis, who had been patiently waiting.

The scout team was dismissed and they left to groom the pegasi.

"You did well on your first mission," Chris said, handing her a curry comb. "Not many would be able to dismantle an enemy automaton without having Hephaestus as a father."

"I have watched Stark enough to know how to break his toys."

"You know, Percy is beyond proud. I saw him smirking at the lady Artemis as we left."

Nat laughed. "It's like a magic mercenary camp." Leaders want you to join up and everyone wants to see what you're made of."

"You got it," Chris said. "It will be nice having a mortal with us too. All demigods and gods have dyslexia."

"Is it genetic?"

"Sort of. Our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek. Our battlefield reflexes get misdiagnosed as ADHD. Monsters attack us. School is hard. English is harder. But living is the hardest."

"So a mortal like me can..."

"Read street signs so we don't get lost and walk in and out of monster-infested areas with ease."

Nat laughed again, leaning into Luka's side so he would pick up his hoof. "So even the gods can't read English very well?"

"To be honest, I don't think many of them bothered to learn. I know Ares didn't," he explained after seeing Nat's confused expression. "God of war. The manly man's manly man. Those campers who you beat up earlier's dad."

"Ohhh." Nat realized. "I'm taking lessons with Kayla but I haven't been here long."

"Don't worry. Percy is almost 70 and a god himself and he still doesn't recognize half the deities and monsters we've encountered."

Leo laughed. "About a month ago we met up with these half cockroach half lady things. We still don't know what they were."

Chris grinned and walked over to Nat as his pegasus trotted off. "Clarisse had to coordinate the counterattack. Percy was just staring and muttering the word 'how' in ancient Greek over and over. He didn't snap out of it until Clarisse whacked him over the head with a shield."

"He needs it at least once a month."

The team looked up to see Clarisse standing in the doorway, a gash in her breastplate and covered in gold dust.

"The Hades happen to you?" Leo asked as Chris rushed to her side.

"Scouting mission downtown. Ran into some Canadians in a dive bar."

"What could you find out in a bar."

"Leo. Never ever underestimate what a drunk man is willing to do to win."

She said no more and left the stable, turning toward the med tent, leaning on Chris.

"Canadians?" Nat asked Leo, seeing as how Travis and Conner had vanished the moment they heard Clarisse.

"If you ever hear a giant mention Babycakes, run."

Leo left Nat in even more confusion than before.

Luka nickered and rubbed up against Nat's back, possibly reassuring her, also possibly searching for sugar cubes.

Nat rubbed his nose and fed him an apple before walking out with him.

He flew off into the air and Nat headed to the pavilion.

The hunters, campers, and guardians were gathered, the eating area magically enlarged.

Nat looked around, looking for a place to sit.

She had never truly attended school but she imagined this was how it would feel.

"Nat!"

She turned towards the voice, where Thalia sat with several girls in silver, Artemis at the head.

She glanced at Percy, who was staring at Artemis before nodding his head.

Nat figured it was okay, since a few tables were mixed, although the demigods mainly stuck to their own groups.

"May I join you Lady Artemis?"

The goddess smiled gently, sipping nectar from a silver goblet. "Of course, champion of Hestia."

Thalia grabbed Nat by the arm and pulled her down as a dryad glided over and served a plate of brisket and potatoes.

A gold goblet was placed next to it, empty of drink.

Artemis reached over and ran her finger over the rim. "I modified the enchantments to include all drinks."

Natasha thanked her and asked for an old favorite before sipping lightly at the wine.

"So tell us about yourself." A blond hunter asked. "How did you join Perseus?"

"A mission went wrong, a woefully outmatched opponent and a lot of luck."

Thalia smirked. "Tell me you got a lucky shot in. I've been dying to hear how your fight went."

"I tased him. Didn't have much of an effect but I got him with my widow stingers." Nat held up her wrist so the hunters could see the celestial bronze wrist tasers.

"May I?" Artemis asked, reaching out her hand.

Natasha obliged and handed the pair to her, eating a piece of brisket that had been cooked to perfection.

"Interesting. Perhaps I shall ask my brother to forge a few sets for my hunters. Although it was originally a mortal device I believe it could hold purpose in subduing a male discreetly."

"I would still prefer my own taser, milady," Thalia said, lightning arching over her fingertips.

Artemis smirked. "It is entertaining, I will admit. Although, I still prefer my jackalopes."

"You and rabbit hybrids, mildly." The Blonde said. "You've started a craze in the west. Even the mortals have seen them."

"Yes, Kristen. But I would rather them see and be reminded that they do not know everything, then allow the arrogance of men to grow."

Kristen nodded. "It is as you say."

"Enough talk. Let us eat. I am hoping to win tonights game."

"Game?"

The Campers lost to the Guardians last night so now it's the final round. Guardians Vs. Hunters. Perseus vs. Artemis. The final battle."

"That was very dramatic, Thalia." Artemis said.

"I get it from your side of the family."


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha held her breath, eyes tracking every move of the silver-clad girl below.

It was her first Capture the flag game and by the gods, the newest guardian was determined to make her patron proud that he recruited her.

Slowly and silently she drew her knife, tucking it into her palm so it wouldn't catch on the branches of the tree.

The hunter tensed and Nat dropped, celestial bronze knife at her throat. "The flag is ours. Surrender."

Travis and Conner raced past, coming out of the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing, from the north instead of the east where the Hunters had been expecting.

Lightning flashed and struck Connor, flag flying from his grasp.

Travis kept running, making Thalia smirk. "Males. Can't see a trap where it..." She trailed off, looking at the hastily dyed silver flag that had been green tent material less than two hours ago. In Greek, it read: "Artemis may have the strategy, but Perseus brings on the Tactics."

In other words, no guardian was above a bit of trickery.

Thalia was so angry the trees caught fire from the lightning strikes around her.

As Dryads distracted her, scolding her for damaging their trees, Nat made a break for it, following a different path before crossing the Creek boundary and finding most of the guardians waiting on the other side.

"Nice job," Clarissa said. "You may be cut out for this yet."

"I've been saying that for days now, lieutenant." A new voice said.

"Prissy."

Percy was on a black pegasus, while Artemis was riding a silver deer.

Both dismounted and congratulated their respective groups on the victory or narrow defeat, the black Pegasus bushing at Percy's hand until he materialized a blue donut and handed it over.

"We wouldn't have won if Nat hadn't managed to get the drop on the guard," Travis said.

"Yeah. She also had us go in from the cliff side. They never though we were crazy enough to go base jumping to get a sneak attack in."

Percy smiled at her and Nat gave a small bow. "Well done."

"If you are done with your praises, Perseus, perhaps we should have another meeting discussing what happened on Olympus."

"Ah yes. Indeed. That is exactly what we should do. A meeting is a great idea. We should absolutely-"

Clang. Clarisse's shield came down on his head, eliciting laughter from the assembled heroes. "Focus, Prissy."

"Remind me to get you something other than a shield for your birthday."

Artemis smirked ever so slightly. "Come, Guardians. We must discuss the prophecy and Athena's findings."

They dropped out of the woods, dryads and monsters alike peaking out from where they hid to watch the two groups.

The convened in the amphitheater, the only place large enough for them all.

Percy stood on the stage and prepared to speak. "Olympus has decreed official War against these invaders."

Cue cheering from every Ares camper and a few other war oriented guardians.

"We have discovered that the mist does not work to hide them and that mortals not only know but have aligned with them. This is not only unacceptable due to the fact that these Asgardians show no resemblance to actual gods and yet claim the title, but with these 'gods' running amuck, the mist loses its ability to bring us anonymity. Their very presence is both an affront and a threat."

"Thank you, Percy," Artemis said, taking over. "As my cousin said, they are both an affront and threat. But new information has come to light and with it, a course of action has been decided. A small contingent of hunters and Guardians will be dispatched to locate and kill Loki Laufeyson. With his death, the suspected control of the Asgardian King will be broken. The rest of the Hunters and the Guardians will be the main force that will be keeping away all threat. Troops from Camp Jupiter are already on the move and will be here in two days. They will help reinforce Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. But we will be the offensive teams. Thalia, you will be leading the mission to find Loki Laufeyson. Take two hunters and three guardians with you. Hermes will be granting you six travel passes to reach the homeworld where Loki hides. I'm putting my trust in you."

"Yes, Milady," Thalia said, bowing.

"Clarisse," Percy said. "You will be taking the rest of the strike team and coordinating assaults and patrols to defend New York. I want Pegasus in the skies and boots on the ground. Should you need an aide, and I highly doubt you will, you may use your iPhone to contact whichever Olympian you believe to be needed, wheater it is Zeus for an air assault or my father for a sea assault."

"Yes, milord."

"If anyone spots any shield personale or the Avengers knock them out with Spray on mist or lose them. We are going with Mist civilian disguises. Be careful." Artemis warned.

"That's its. This is war. No going back, even if we must destroy a planet to keep us safe. They have dared mess with powers beyond their understanding and they will fall from the sky as their wings melt around them." Percy grinned. "Let the Warhorns sound."


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha sighed, sipping at her coffee with her eyes watching Ventral park across the way. From where she sat she could see the tip of the empire state building, and, thanks to her new non-Mist impaired vision, she could see a large mass of marble buildings hovering 6000 feet in the air above the antenna.

Jazz, the rather infamous at this point child of Hecate, was sitting across from her, looking like she was drawing in a notebook but was in fact in constant awareness of numerous wards planted around their team's City section.

Clarrise had divided the guardian and hunters up into groups of two and six, sending pairs into the city and surrounding area while teams og six were on pegasi, patroling the skies. Over 15 teams of two and ten teams of six were present in Manhattan alone, where all the attacks had taken place.

"Jazz."

Jazz looked up to see a large dog glowering at them, eyes glowing red.

"Hellhound." Jazz said. "I've seen bigger. Hold on a sec. She texted something on her HPhone, which was something Leo and his father Hepeastus had created, acting exactly like an IPhone only with Mist free camera lenses and anti monster signal. Basically a demigod freindly version of a cell phone.

Jazz snapped a photo of the hound and hit send.

Thirty seconds later a brown blur decended from the sky, Chris Rodreigez slicing it in half, turning it to golden dust, which then blew away in the winds.

" I love you, HPhone." Jazz said. "I'm gonna text my dad and not get eaten. What a time to be alive."

Coming from a nine year old girl made it more disturbing them Nat thought it would have."

"How old are you, if I can ask." Nat said.

"I'll turn 37 this summer." Jazz said. "I joined the Guard when I was 13. Decided to age down a bit when Percy asked if I would be willing to infiltrate schools so I could be closer to the keepers."

Natasha nodded. "Makes sense. You must be very loyal to him."

Jazz nodded. "The Guard found me in an abandoned house surrounded by dracenea. I was expecting to see an angel, but I got a pissed off Clarrisse covered in blood and sweat while screaming profanities and swinging an electric spear instead."

Both laughed.

"I was taken to Camp Half Blood and a few years later I completed a quest, during which I nearly died protecting a son of Hermes. When I got back Percy offered for me to join up and here I am." She grinned wickedly, purple eyes flashing. "Bit different then your origin story, isn't it?"

Nat glared, enjoying her ability to be less formal now that she resembled a twenty year old.

Jazz's eyes snapped to the east, looking for all intents and purposes like a pointer dog who caught the scent. "We have incoming."

Nat didn't react, finishing off her coffee. "Your friends or mine?"

"Yours."

Code for Asgardians.

"Literal friends of yours." Jazz amended, glancing up at the skye where a red and gold suit flew.

Avengers.

Nat sighed and pulled out her new HPhone. We've possibly been compromised. Changing locations to Sector six.

Clarrise answered less than a minute later. Rodger. Team three will be switching with you.

Travis and Conner were jogging around the Park, when they stopped, shoved each other playfully, and crossed the street to the cafe. They looked like they had been out for a carefree jog and Nat shot them a look like she was annoyed her peaceful morning had been interrupted before exvhanging a look with her 'daughter.'

The mist was very handy, giving Jazz and Nat similar enough feature to pass off as family. Just a mother and daughter enjoying time together.

Jazz asked for the check and both left the Cafe for the Park, acting like they were heading home.

Travis texted her. Nice exit. Sure you aren't a child of Hermes?

Superspy. Was Nat's only reply.

Jazz and Nat walked around the park, spotting several other familiar faces in various cafes across the street and on the paths.

It was unnerving to see the dryads now, to hear the whispers in the wind and Nymphs in the ponds and lakes, where she had walked many times before but had never even seen a hint of the supernatural.

A dryad laughed in her ear as she passed and she shuddered.

"It takes some time to get used to." Jazz assured, seeing her distress. "I've lived like this for over 20 years and I still get caught by surprise. Percy has done more than any living demigod to date and he still gets hit by airplanes every so often."

"Airplanes?"

"You know that saying? It's like looking both ways before crossing the street and getting hit by an airplane. No? Just me? Okay then."

That got a smile. "Yeah. I heard about the cockroach hybrids."

Jazz somehow managed to simultaneously shudder in disgust and smile in amusement at the same time. "That was a weird one alright. A lot of the myths adapted to the modern world. That's why Hermes shows up every so often in a FedEx uniform, which now that I think about it, he probably owns. Apollo prefers to drive the sun in the form of a Mastrati. And I know the Amazons are doing well for themselves since the Guard stops to buy supplies from them every month or so. They have a huge company now."

"Actual amazons run Amazon?"

"Duh.They are the best at conquoring things. Be it countries or stock markets."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Nat pulled them to a stop.

"I know your there so you can come out now." She called out, drawing her knives.

Slowly her former allies emerged from the trees.

"We just want to talk." Tony said. "Come with us, Natasha. It obvious they did something to you."

"Your right." Nat said. "They did do something."

Jazz and Nat ran at Guardian speed, leaving the Avengers, Earth's mightest Heros, who were feeling a little outmatched and inadequate right now, in the dust.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jarvis! Track heat signatures!" Iron man yelled, taking off into the skies.

Steve reved up his bike and the remaining Avengers began to chase the Guardians, Shield agents coming out of hiding on ATVs.

"Ooh! Chase scene!" Jazz yelled, whooping with delight.

"Can't we just use spray on Mist?" Nat asked, grabbing Captain America's shield and sending it flying at Stark while hutling over a hot dog stand like she was participating in a particularly energetic game of frisbee.

A gun fired but Jazz brought up her sheild, the explosive round knocking both spy and demigod down.

They rolled, leaping back on their feet but not before an agent grabbed Jazz's arm. "Your under arrest." He began but in the next moment he was a guinea pig.

"Not again." It squeaked.

Jazz cackled and darted away, whistling for her pegasus.

A brown and white paint came from the skies and Jazz grabbed his mane and hauled both herself and Nat up.

The Sheild agents were staring with awe in their eyes and Nat wondered briefly what they were seeing.

Iron man was the only one with flight capability since Thor was AWOL and Clint, and Bruce were unconscious from dream interrogation or being separated from angry alternate personality and thus no longer useful on the battlefield.

Frankly, Natasha was grateful Nico and his father had removed the rage monster from its mortal anchor. It saved her a lot of stress.

Jazz turned at looked at the spy. "I'm going to try a spell to lose them. Not sure if it will work but It's the best chance we got of ditching him."

"Alright." Nat whistled and jumped off Jazz's pegasus and landing on her own, Jazz chanting in Greek as clouds moved it.

"Fog rolls in, obsucruing sight, dragging enemies into the night. Saving friends, confusing foes, by my spell, the fog shall grow."

Thick, grey fog suddenly rolled into the sky from the east river, blanketing the sky where the Iron Avenger flew, forcing him down as the magic affected his sensor.

"Daughter of Hecate, bitches!" Jazz crowed, her pegasus doing a victory loop de loop. "Aw yeah, whose the boss. I am! That's right! I'd like to see any of you summon machine screwing fog on a moments notice! Ha!"

Nat let her have her victory, noticing the strain it had had on her and contacted Clarrisse.

"Central park is a trap. It's full of Shield agents."

"Copy that. Changing routes now. Head to Olympus, Percy and Lady Athena want your opinion on the Asgardian movement. Take the pegasi with you."

"Copy. Over and out."

Nat ended the call and nudged Luka towards the Empire State building before catching Jazz's expression.

"What?"

"Copy that. Over and out." She mimed.

"It's protocol on a mission."

"It's boring."

"Most protocol is."

"You should do what Percy does."

"Do I want to know?"

Jazz grinned wickedly. "Yo, guys, I just killed, like, all the dracaena and got the demigod. Blue cookies with sprinkles for everyone!" She said mockingly.

"Did someone say blue cookies?"

Nat whirled, the knife heading for Percy's neck barely deflected by riptide.

"Remind me to keep a distance when you're grumpy." The immature god said.

Nat narrowed her eyes, looking pointedly at the ground and the at the god, sheathing her knife as Pervy stuffed his pen back in his pocket.

"Couldn't you and Lady Athena have waited another ten minutes. We were almost there."

"I was but I had to change a certain agent back into a human." He shot a not very threatening look at Jazz who bowed her head, still grinning and not at all apologetic. "And lo and behold I heard the words 'blue' and 'cookies' used in the same sentence and I had to come and share the joy.

Two cookies appeared in Nat's hands, Jazz grinning with delight and chowing down.

"How was the fight?" Percy asked, now on his own midnight black pegasus, his voice transmitted to Nat's ears.

"We got spotted but we made it out. I'm worried Stark figured out a way to track Guardians."

"We're pulling cloaks off the streets soon enough. Asgardian scouts have been spotted near Long Island Sound. On the opposite shore of camp. Athena fears they may wage a water-based attack."

"Can't you-?" Nat began.

"Snap my fingers and overturn their watercraft. Yup, but Athena wants a certain Asgardian dead. I'll snap my fingers once we have eyes on the trickster."

Nat nodded. "How is the Asgard team faring?"

Percy started laughing. "Thalia called not twenty minutes ago and spent the last five minutes of the report complaining about the patriarchy and how Asgard was an Olympus knock off. Artemis and Athena were both horrified as you could imagine."

Nat laughed and leaned forward as the pegasus went in for a landing.

They trotted to a stop on the sidewalk and dismounted, Percy materializing a donut and giving it to his pegasus. "I know you like the shop on thirty-first but I'm too busy to go there right now."

The Pegasus snorted and ate the donut angrily.

Percy chuckled and all three took off to the skies after they said their goodbyes.

"Why couldn't we just fly in?" Nat asked.

"There are air gods protecting the area around Olympus. Only gods can get in from the air. They would knock you out of the sky if you tried." He stopped and looked Nat dead in the eye. "We are at war. Make sure you have your head in the game and not on your former comrades." There was a dark look in his eye, one that Nat had seen many times in experienced commanders and war veterans and retired assassins.

It was the look of a man willing to do anything to destroy the enemy and bring back as many of his people as he could.

Nat was beyond grateful that she had switched sides.

She nodded, and Percy went back to being that cheerful Immortal that Nat had grown on Nat.

"We're off to see the council. The wonderful council of gods." Percy sang.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarrise cracked her knuckles and grinned wickedly.

Before she stood no less than 500 Asgardians dressed in armor, and heavily armed, standing on their ships and heading across the sound.

Behind and next to her, standing hidden in the cover of shadows and leaves, stood 30 guardians, and 80 hunters, along with 200 campers standing as reinforcements, ready to go to war.

The guardians wore special boots Percy had created for them, along with some of the hunters.

An Iris message appeared next to the guardian lieutenant, a child of Iris appearing, Elena.

Her form was partially see-through as she used her abilities over mirages and illusion to dissolve her presence.

"Target sighted. Command Ship. 30 Crew. Ten guards, no other visible threats." She said, short and sweet.

Clarisse nodded, "Hold nothing back, this is War." She looked to the son of Hades standing next to her.

"Let's go." She said and he nodded.

He drew in a deep breath, pulling his sword from the shadows, plunging it into the ground.

"Serve me." He whispered under his breath.

The earth shook, a crack appearing and racing towards the Asgardians, stopping just short of the tide mark.

Skeletal hands began to claw their way forward, revealing a legion of archers as the Hunters nocked arrows, raised their bows and fired as one.

Bodies hit the deck and they reloaded, warhorns echoing through the fog and creating an eerie, otherworldly feel to the invading army.

And that was exactly what they were.

Otherworldly.

Over a hundred were struck down before Clarrise gave the order to advance.

The Guardians raced forward, their boots solidifying the waves so they could race across the waves, the Asgardians isolated in their boats and much too large a target to resist.

Pegasi with archers were in the air, a demigod calvary, something that had never been used before then in any large scale battle, decimating the Asgardians even further as they picked off stragglers and set boats aflame.

Travis and Connor raced forward, winged sandals sending them flying across the waves and over any and all defenses, eyes locked on the command ship.

Thud!

They hit the deck, taking off running before they had truly landed and cut down the guards.

They vanished in a flash of light, transported by the bite of divine metal to a cell in the Underworld, waiting on interrogation by Alecto and her sisters.

Once the deck guards and the crew had been taken care of they lined up on either side of the captain's quarters.

"On three." Travis mouthed. "One. Two."

They burst in, swords drawn, Conner with his blade at Loki's neck.

"You're taller than I thought., Travis said, the guards suddenly having a bad case of superglued shoes.

"It's just the hat., Conner said.

"Boys, that's an Illusion."

Loki dissipated into smoke with a smirk.

Alena sighed. "As if he could trick me with illusions. The Loki I saw before must have been a different Asgardian in his armor."

"γαμώ!" Connor swore, thrusting his sword through the table covered in maps.

Outside the battle was dying down, most ships captured or being set on fire by Leo was cackling maniacally as the ships went up in flames.

Travis pulled up his brother's sword and started gathering maps and taking photos with his phone. "Let's get these back to Percy and Clarrise."

Connor sighed, sheathed his blade, and began to roll up maps. "These are almost useless. When is the last time they were on earth?"

Alena leaned over to see. "There are literally deer and bears on this. What the hades?" She said incredulously.

Travis sighed. "More reason to keep them off world. Let's go."

They hoisted the packs and waved at Leo who landed on the deck, mostly on fire, the crazy light in his eyes making Elena take a step back.

"I'd abandon ship if I were you." He said, flames licking his face and arms. "I'd hate to smoke you out."

"We're going!", they yelled, more scared of the bad puns then the threat of firey death. The sons of Hermes kicked their heels, "Maia!"

They grabbed Alena's arms and were send reeling forward as the blast wave from Leo's fireball hit the ship.

The word SORRY appeared in flaming letters above the ship.

The brothers landed and went to find Clarrise, who was taking reports in the light of the fires.

"20 managed to escape back to Asgard." Niana, the hunter of Artemis who had been watching from on high, reported. "The Rainbow Bridge, as the Guardian Natasha calls it, appeared on the northern end of the battle. It vanished, along with an entire ship and its crew."

Clarrise scowled, the blessing of Ares flaring in response to her anger. She took a breath and the aura was reigned in as she controlled her emotions. "Send a message to Thalia. Loki is on Asgard. We must assume he was on that ship and the command ship was a decoy. And for the love of Zeus, where is Percy?"

"Right here, darling lieutenant."

Clarrisse turned to see Percy standing next to her dressed in leather armour, a fact Clarrise was very prompt on informing him of.

"Why are you in leathers?"

"Its stealthy. It is made of hide, after all."

Clang!

"Ow!" Percy yelped.

Clarrisse lowered her shield and glared.

"Sorry." Percy said. "Report, lieutenant."

The newest Guardian moved to see the maps that were now spread out.

Clarrisse set the shield down on the table. "The attack went smoothly. No losses on our end besides Nico's skeletons."

Said Nico was currently passed out against a tree.

"We managed to capture 450 of the Asgardians, and several maps the plagues found."

"Whosa plague? Mesa?" Connor said in his best Jar Jar binks voice, first bumping his brother.

Percy stiffled a laugh. "Continue."

"All but one enemy ships have been destroyed and we found a spy in the forest."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "A spy."

Two hunters dragged a boy forward, his hands and feet bound together.

His head was down so Clarisse pulled him up by his brownish gold hair.

Percy could see he had a childish face, and couldn't be older than 18, something that made his heart pang.

The government was sending children to do their dirty work now?

"Why is he in Celesitial Bronze chains?" The God asked.

"He snapped the ropes." A hunter replied. "We threw bolos and recaptured him but we very nearly didn't. He's fast."

Percy nodded and turned back to the spy. "Only a child of Kratos could snap these chains and you are no demigod. Who are you?"

Clarrise removed the gag and shifted to the side so Percy could see.

"My name, " the boy spat. "Is Peter Parker."


	22. Chapter 22

The Guardians and Hunters were gathered in the Amphitheater waiting for the meeting to begin.

Travis and Connor were snickering and Clarisse gave them a wary once over, checked to make sure she had her wallet and phone before looking for tripwires and whoopie cushions.

Finding none, she resolved not to move until whatever the Stolls had planned had been carried out.

"So guardians, " Percy said. "Hermes was showing me this cool thing on the internet and I photoshopped it. Check it out."

Percy widened the screen on his phone and a vine played.

In it, a blue robot with the words "So-Called Demigods" photoshopped on, strode robotically towards a dog. "Dog you are no match for me."

The dog, superimposed with the words "Actual Demigods", flicked its paw and the robot went flying.

"In another, less funny way, you all did great four days ago," Percy said, going up on stage. "And I've gathered you here to say that Thalia has reported in. As you all know she left for Asgard two days ago and took two hunters, two guardians and one other with her. Here it is."

He snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to read.

Thalia looked up as the glow from teleportation faded.

Amy, Maria, and Margret, Miley, and Nico stood up and took in the sight of the golden city.

Most would have had their breath taken away but all five had seen the magnificence that was Olympus and the diamond-encrusted streets of the Underworld. No mortal city could hold sway.

After the failed water attack, the Asgardians had seemingly retreated, possibly to consult or gather allies.

Something that would be extremely difficult once Thalia had completed their mission.

Amy and Maria shot looks at the only boy in their midst, although Thalia was unsure if it was because he was male or the aura of death he radiated. He was only tolerated because his sister and friend were hunters.

They raced along the rooftop, clothed in summoned shadows.

They were heading for the palace, a large building with spirals arranged in a way that reminded Thalia of a crown.

"Cloaked in shadow or not you cannot hide from Heimdall's all-seeing eyes."

Thalia stopped, her companions raising aiming their weapons, all but Nico, who could only draw his sword when he would use it on someone.

Before they stood 200 Asgardians, most in similar armor. Guards.

There were four who were not dressed like copies.

One was a blond man in green, another a dark-haired man with a mace.

The last man was huge, not tall but like he had gone to one or sixteen too many feasts.

The fourth was a woman in silver armor. She had dark hair and stern eyes.

"I am the Shield Maiden Sif and these are the Warriors Three. You are trespassing. Leave or be destroyed."

Thalia smirked. "I am Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis. I shall be your opponent."

"Thalia," Nico whispered.

Thalia froze. "They are yours if you want them."

Nico nodded, his expression one of passive acceptance.

Thalia jumped out of the way and Nico strode forward, his aura growing stronger.

"I am Nico di Angelo." He said softly, "Son of Hades, Lord of the Dead. My sword is called Aniketos. It means Unconquerable, for that is the essence of death. As for my name, it means Angel of Death."

He slowly raised Aniketos and pointed it at the Asgardians. "When my father granted me immortality and made me his lieutenant he granted me one more thing, this blade, which even a single cut will send you to the Underworld." He slashed it downwards and looked at his foes with a terrifying look in his eyes although his face remained passive. "Knowing this, do you still dare to stand in my way?"

"Big talk for a mortal." Said the man in green. "Let's see if you can back it up."

"We will see which of us is truly mortal at the end of this battle."

The warrior smirkes cockily and took a single step forward and everything was plunged into darkness.

The warriors, although they stood next to each other, could no longer sense their comrades, trapped alone in a world of silence and darkness.

Cold creeped up their backs, sending goosebumps up their arms. It felt like the cold was sentient, and malicious.

Footsteps echoed and Fandral, the green warrior, turned to see Nico striding forward.

"What sorcery is this?"

Nick faded into smoke.

Snick.

Nico had reappeared underneath Fanadal'soutstreached sword, already fading back into shadows. Fanadral's hand began to drip scarlet.

And then the blond warrior was gone and Nico had moved on to the next.

Three minutes.

That's all that it took for Nico di Angelo to lightly slice any exposed skin and send his victim to the Underworld.

Victims. Not opponents. Opponents had a chance of victory.

The Asgardians didn't.

His travel companions, unaffected by his powers, watched in horror and awe as each and every Asgardian fell into darkness and vanished from the golden city.

Gone, just like the whisper of life, so quick and fleeting that an immortal could blink and miss it.

Nico stopped and surveyed his work before sheathing Aniketos.

"Nico?" Thalia said.

"Yes, Thalia." He said, looking away. "Father let Thanatos have a few centuries off. Until then it is my duty to collect the souls of the dead." He looked the Huntress in the eye. "Until Thanatos returns, for all intents and purposes, I am Death."

"That is freaking badass, dude." Thalia said, smacking him on the back and knocking his breath away. "I lucked out when I drafted you."

Nico shot her a look of surprise. "You're not-"

"Nico. I'm your cousin. We are family. Bianca is my family. Percy is my family. You are my family." She straightened. "Freaky death powers and all. Remember, I cause lightning storms when I'm angry and have the potential to start a huge fire. Terrifying abilities is nothing new to any demigod. Just dont bring anything I'm trying to cook back to life while I'm cooking it or you'll be one of your father's subjects instead of his son."

Nico cracked the smallest smile. "Thanks Thalia."

"No probs. Now, let's go hunt the bastard who dared send people against us."

The others smiled at him, wary, but if Thalia and Percy were okay with him then they would be too.

"Let's hurry before he gets away again." Nico agreed.

Sorry guys no Peter yet. You'll have to wait a bit longer.

I decided I've grown tired of Nat's POV and will be exploring other characters who need to show how much they changed in the past century or so and Nico definitely needs a reminder that he has a family that has a pulse every so often.

Until next time, my faithful Guardians.


	23. Chapter 23

Sally sighed as she finished wrapping up Peter's wrists. "If you stop pulling on the brace it wouldn't hurt as much and you wouldn't need new bandages every day.

"And if I stopped trying to get it off then I would never get out of here."

Sally felt bad for the teenager but he had seen too much of the war plans to be let go. "It's only until the Asgard team get back." She said. "Until then you have almost free reign of the camp. Better than some dungeon wall, right?"

Peter looked away. "I suppose."

"Come on. Let's take a walk. Its no good if you just stay in a tent all day. "

Now it was Peter's turn to sigh.

"Alright." He relented as he saw Sally's pleading look.

He stood up and followed the mortal guardian outside the tent that had become his makeshift prison.

Percy had placed an enchanted brace on his wrist that prevented him from leaving the camp borders. He had asked his mother to care for him, although for the past three days that mostly involved bandaging his wrist from where the spiderteen had tried to pull it off.

"Come on. I'll show you the beach. I think the borders extend out a bit so we can swim if you like."

"Swim? It's too cold."

Sally smiled. "Not here."

Peter was intrigued by magic as much as any teenager in this day and age so he finally agreed.

They walked down to the sandy shore and sat in the surf, letting the tide soak their feet.

The water was warm, like it would be in summer, not early spring. A few miles down Peter could see where the water battle had taken place. Where he had overheard important war plans and where he had been captured by preteens in silver.

Clint would never let him live it down.

"The border has stood for thousands of years." Sally said, interrupting his thoughts. "Before it was created, many demigods died, killed by monsters in their own homes. But then Chiron created a camp for them to be safe. The gods created this border and only demigods can enter or leave without permission. There are some monsters in the woods but besides that it is literally the safest place on earth. Not counting the Romans of course."

"Romans?"

"I'm not entirely up to date on that side of things. You'll have to ask someone else."

In the distance the water rippled.

The disturbance drew larger and larger until the water parted like the red sea, allowing a figure to walk towards them.

"Always so dramatic." Sally said.

Their visitor was a middle aged man with the same sea green eyes and black hair as Percy. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and a hat that said "'Neptune's lucky fishing hat' on it.

He held a glowing trident that transformed into a fishing rod.

"Peter. Please go back to the camp." Sally said, standing up.

Peter looked between his assigned guardian and the very obvious god and concluded three things.

One. Thor had nothing on the power radiating from Sally's visitor.

Two. The Asgardians had no chance against just one of the divine beings.

Three. He better leave before he got incinerated.

He bowed, something that felt right, and hurried off.

He decided to look around a bit while he didn't have an escort. It helped that they had given him a camp half blood shirt since his had been ripped up pretty badly when he was dragged through the woods.

He winced thinking about it. Who knew 13 year old girls were so vicious?

He found himself in the middle of a circle of cabins, each as unique and crazy as the last.

"Peter?"

"Wanda?"

"Peter." Said the Scarlet Witch. "What are you doing here?"

"I may have gotten captured when Fury asked me to spy." The teen admitted, a bit ashamed. He could usually escape by now but he was well and truely trapped.

At least this cage but bigger and less painful than usual.

Wanda grinned, her hair up in a pony tail. She wore the same shirt Peter did with cut off jeans and hiking boots. "So you didn't come to check on me?"

"Everyone is kind of freakimg out about you, to be honest. Mr.Rodgers can't say anything and you haven't been spotted since Percy took you from that school in Ohio."

Wanda sighed. "I figured as much. But I'm learning a lot here. Check this out."

She placed a hand on Peter's mouth. "I cast my spell and in its wake, silence falls, it shall not break."

She pulled away and Peter found that his voice had left him.

"We use that one on Janice. She snores." Wanda whispered conspiratorily, returning his voice with a wave of her hand.

"I see you like it here."

"Yeah. It's a shame about the Asgardians but we demigods don't really have much say in what goes on up on Olympus. According to my counselor, Percy has made life as a half blood a lot easier ever since he became a god. Since we are technically part of his domain, no other god can kill us out of spite or to make another deity angry. Makes it a lot safer to leave Camp."

"Do the gods infight a lot?"

Wanda laughed. "Follow me."

She led Peter to her cabin, blue with keys painted on the side. She popped in for a moment and popped out again with a large blue book. "Janice recommended I buy this from the camp store and it was expensive so don't mess it up. She said Percy wrote it and there are a few copies running around. It's an up to date version of the old myths. Just make sure I have it back before you leave. I've already finished it."

She handed it over and Peter looked up. "I have no idea what this says."

"Oh. Sorry. It's in ancient Greek. Here." She snapped her fingers and the letters reaaranged to English.

"Percy Jackson's Greek Gods?" Peter read out loud.

When Sally came looking for her charge she found the young hero curled up on his cot nose deep in a book. She leaned over his shoulder and read a passage.

Even in Demeter's desperate state of

mind, that must've been sort of a rush, hearing somebody praying to her when they didn't know she was in the crowd.

If it were me, I'd wait until the queen said, "O great Demeter—"

Then I'd jump out with a bunch of explosions and fireworks and say, "YOU CALLED?"

Probably a good thing nobody has made me a god.

Sally smiled. He is a great god. She thought to herself as she settled down for bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy closed his eyes as Odin continued to scream his defiance, eyes glowing a rather toxic and vivid green.

"Hvernig dara þú ór asgard! Ek munu eiga þú fyrir slíkr krimur ok þinn munu til wolvur!"

Hecate took a step back and sighed heavily. "I'm afraid the spell is too deeply ingrained to be broken with basics, my lord. It will take time and I will need assistance." She narrowed her eyes at Odin, who was still screaming insults in old norse, and snapped her fingers. "Silencio."

Odin's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed on the floor of the great Olympian Assembly hall.

"Didn't the prophecy state that 'The spy and witch shall break the bonds that false gods keep putting on?" Hermes asked.

Athena nodded, still in her business attire but she had regained her usual armor over it. "Indeed. Perhaps this spell is the bond the prophecy speaks of?"

"Congratulations, brother." Artemis said, her lips threatening to break into a smile. "Your prophecy is finally useful."

"Hey!"

"Perseus." Athena said, cutting the twins off before they could start arguing. "Do you have an idea on who the spy and witch are?"

Percy nodded. "I believe the prophecy is referring to my newest guard, Natasha Romanov, and latest claimed camper, Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Hecate."

"There is a mortal in the guard." Apollo said, noticing Natasha didnt have a "child of" tacted to the end of her name.

"One. It's my guard. I do what I want. Two. You have quite literally met her, Apollo."

Apollo held up his hands in surrender. "Is she cute?"

"I've never seen a non-hunter shoot Apollo down as fast as Natasha did." Percy said to Artemis, who was grinning broadly.

"I might just steal her away."

"She would get bored." Ares said. "She's been in a few wars so I know her. I know her type. She has the fire."

Hermes held up his hand and not so quietly whispered to Dionysis. "Did Ares just contribute to the conversation in a meaningful way?"

"Hades if I know." Dionysus said, finishing off his goblet of sweet smelling wine. "I mostly tune you out when the camp comes up."

"Camps." Hermes corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Camps. Plural. There are five of them now. The amazons, the romans, the Greeks, the hunters and the guardians."

Dionysus stared at him. "When did that happen?"

"You were there!" No less than four gods and two goddesses said.

"I was also plastered. Don't hold it against me!"

"Moving on." Posideon said, trying to avoid the shouting match in the making. "We should leave this mortal king with the spy and witch until they fulfil the prophecy."

"My prophecies can't be rushed like that. Let them take their time." Apollo protested.

Percy sat back and tuned out the chaos that ensued over whether or not prophecies could be delayed, rushed or would take place at their own pace.

Odin suddenly shot up from dead sleep, screamed and collapsed again.

The gods stared in stunned silence that was only broken when Percy's phone rang.

Zeus nodded his approval as Hecate and Apollo rushed over to the mortal.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy."

"Clarrise. I'm assuming this is important."

"Yeah it is, Prissy." Ooh. Not good. She only called him that over the phone when she was annoyed. "Nat and Wanda were taking a stroll in the woods and when they came out they had this dork with a horned helmet hogtied. Nat says its Loki. She really did a number on him too. Looks like she would be a fun sparing partner. Maybe I should..."

"Clarrisse."

"Sorry. I got sidetracked."

"Happens to all of us."

"Anyways. You better get down here before he wakes up or the Stoll's finish rigging up the human-sized roasting spit that Thalia and Leo are helping with for some reason." Her voice got softer like she had taken the phone from her ear. "What is that even for!"

"Intimidation!" Percy heard Thalia, Leo, Travis and Conner yell all at once.

"Oh, look he was waking up."

"Was?"

Clang.

"Was. Look, Percy, I gotta go. They're testing it on a new camper."

Click.

Percy laughed and put his phone up. "I believe that the bonds were just broken. My guardians have Loki in custody and is currently being guarded by my lieutenant."

"Bring him here at once." Zeus ordered.

"My lord, if I may?" Hecate said, bowing.

"Yes?"

"If I may be so bold, but bringing a practitioner of sorcery that cannot be completely circumvented by our own to the seats of our power doesn't seem like a good idea, my lord."

Percy smiled at Hecate. It was taking time but the minor gods were slowly getting used to the new level of respect.

"That does seem like a bad plan." Athena seconded. "A more neutral and less vulnerable location would be ideal. Perhaps Central park. The mist could make us look like other Asgardians or even disguise us completely."

"I will hid you all away if that is your wish." Hecate said, bowing once again.

Or perhaps less progress than I thought. Percy thought to himself. "I can have my guardians escort him there.

Posideon stood. " I shall stay behind and speak with the mortal. Hermes, Apollo. If you would, your presence would be helpful."

"No problem, uncle." Apollo said as Hermes shot him a thumbs up.

"Only myself, Father, Percy and Artemis are to come to the park. The rest of you, return to your posts. Just because the commander is captured doesn't mean the army has fallen." Athena said, switching into commander mode, as Percy liked to call it. "Perseus. Have your guardians bring Loki to the park."

"Alright." Percy said, opening his phone. He had a Olympusgram notification , a photo of Loki being spun like a rotessiry chicken over a fire that had been posted by Thalia.

Grinning he texted his lieutenant. "Bring Loki to Central Park.

Athena wishes to interrogate him in a neutral location."

He got a reply a few moments later. On our way. Borrowing the charriot.

"She's coming." Percy said.

"Dismissed." Zeus declared, vanishing with a very dramatic crack of thunder.

The council chamber lit up with brilliant light as most of the gods flashed out.

"Percy."

Percy looked over at his dad, who was standing by as Apollo examined his patient.

"Be careful. I don't like this. It feel like we're being moved like chess pieces."

Percy nodded. "Glad it's not just me."

"Whoever is behind this, go show them that trying to control the sea is a very poor decision."

"Yes, sir." Percy said with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

"They tried to spit roast me!"

"We didn't try anything!" Thalia yelled.

"I demand that they are tried and punished for war crimes and prisoner maltreatment."

Athena, with all the strength she had, managed to keep a straight face as Loki continued to rant from where he had been tied to a tree.

The horns of his helmet had been superheated and cooled after being twisted in to a rather intricate bow that Percy knew had to have been the joint efforts of Hephaestus, Athena and Aphrodite cabins.

He was tempted to ask if they had removed the helmet before they had twisted the metal into a Christmas bow but he didn't want to encourage them or antagonize Athena by interrupting her Q and A session.

While she was being professional and diplomatic, Percy, however, was significantly less so as he had immediately burst into loud and extremely indiscret snickers at the trickster god's predicament.

Clarrisse and Thalia had dragged Loki, quite literally through the sky with Percy's chariot that he had driven a grand total of five times.

When they touched down, it took a minute to drag Loki out of the tree where he had made a very valiant effort to escape from the back of the chariot that was not at all assisted by Thalia kicking him in a place they should more heavily armor.

That was about ten minutes ago and both Thalia, Clarrisse and Artemis had taken a back seat, sharpening their various pointy objects and discussing their latest kills.

It provided excellent background noise.

"Why did you launch an attack against Manhatten?" Athena asked, snapping her fingers and conjuring a chair. "Where did you muster the forces from? Who is supporting you?"

Loki stopped ranting and sent a venomous glare at Thalia who stared to laugh at his pitiful efforts as she switched the whetstone from her spearhead to her hunting knives.

"Answer or I'll have my lieutenant use her electric spear on you." Percy said, finally deciding to contribute.

"I gathered my army from the far reaches of the nine worlds, dragging demons into the light so that they wreak havoc amongst mortals and conquer this world in my name!"

Everyone stared for a moment before Percy started to slow clap. "Bravo. That was almost as dramatic as my uncle. Kudos for that."

Thunder rumbled angrily.

Percy laughed. "But seriously, someone else is obviously pulling the strings. So fess up. Who?"

"I refuse to bend to the whims of a pathetic mortal!"

"For someone so intent on conquoring us, you seem to not like being around very much. Can't take the stress?" Percy jibbed.

Loki's eyes widened with anger. "Insolent Shabbaroon!"

Percy stared. "What that Hades does that mean!? Did you just call me a babboon!? Athena! Did he just call me a babboon!"

"Shabbaroon. Not babboon. It means ill dressed person or mean spirited." Athena explained.

Percy was even more offended now. "Do you know how long I worked on this outfit. Three whole seconds! I had to walk to the closet and everything! How dare you!"

Thalia and Clarrisse were laughing now at his indignation.

"I've had these jeans since I was in high school! And I worked hard to get this hoodie! Do you know how hard it is to swim fifty meters in three minutes. Really freaking hard!"

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked Clarrisse.

"An old tactic he used with Annabeth. He acts completely off his rocker and minorly violent so the person getting interrogated will hopefully turn to the other and give up the info with hopes of being saved. Good cop, psycho cop."

"I am the best psycho cop." Thalia said, twirling her knives so fast they blurred.

Artemis suppressed a small grin. "He has gained a lot of control over the past few decades. It's rather impressive. It took me over a millennia before I could release my power in the presence of my hunters."

Thalia nodded, watching Percy continue his rant as he began to glow. Although she knew he would not release his godly form while she and Clarrisse were there it still made her nervous.

"He cares for demigods. It's that simple." Clarrisse started, leaving no room for discussion. "He pretty much changed the world when he retrieved the Lightning bolt from Ares. He's been making life better ever since."

"I wonder what he will do when everyone he knew in his mortal life is gone. I know most of all that even if you grant your followers immortality, not even the gods last forever. Each of the current guardians will one day be in hades but he cannot follow."

"It's why he said no so many times." Thalia whispered, sheatheing her knives. "He would rather die and remain a spirit for eternity with his friends and family then to fade away when he is forgotten."

"I suppose that is one advantage mortals have over us gods." Artemis conceded.

"We also have much better music," Thalia said. "I walk a lonely road-"

Clarrisse shoved her over. "Just like fire, burning up the way!"

"The only one that I have ever known!"

"I can light the world up for just one day!"

The music battle promptly became an actual battle just as Loki started talking as Percy complained about his shoe brands no longer being available and shoving his "last pair" in Loki's face, which should honestly be considered biowarfare.

Artemis smiled. This was why she preferred mortals.

Okay. So a lot of people have been asking me about Capture the God and I wrote a bit and put it in the comments section but no one seemed to find it so here it is.

Percy stayed still, hidden in a tree as his ears strained to hear his pursuers.

A team of three jogged past and Percy barely restrained a sigh as they completely neglected to glance up.

The crackle of electricity and startled screams made him smirk as Clarisse grew closer.

He had changed his form to that of a ten-year-old, one who had been chased into the forest by a "scary lady" as his guardians were forced to search for him, trying to save the 'demigod's" life before he was 'eaten/electrocuted"

Clarrise had assured him she wouldn't actually electrocute the young God but Percy wasn't so keen to trust her on that front.

Katie and Travis suddenly blurred into existence right below him, holding hands.

Percy nearly groaned. JUST POP THE QUESTION ALREADY!

They looked suddenly to the left as Clarisse emerged from the bushes wearing camo paint and a child's lizard helmet.

"He said if I was the monster I could zap people." She hefted her spear. "6 plus two is eight, right?"

"Katie and Travis drew swords but Clarisse was faster.

After the lovebirds were down she looked up to see Percy facepalming.

"This was your idea, Prissy. I'm just here for the carnage."

"Looks like the Guardians need a lot more training before we can do our jobs."

"Don't worry about it. Remember when you first came to camp?"

"I remember you giving me a swirly and then me half drowning you "

The shock was almost as bad as Thalia's, so Percy was mildly impressed with the magic spear. "Ow, that hurt." He said in a deadpan before materializing a conch horn and blowing hard and long.

When his guardians, all 15, had gathered he smiled. "The monster killed me. Let's go again. It's only the first time we practiced this though, so don't get discouraged. Thalia will be coming tomorrow to give tips and pointers so come on. The winner gets to pick where we get dinner from tonight."

With boosted spirits, the guardians, "monster" included, vanished into the trees and Percy smiled. "No more dead demigods, Annabeth. I promise"


	26. Chalter 27

"So this amulet will transport us to the dimension that the invading forces came through?"

Hecate nodded. "I've examined the enchantments and have found none other than the transportation enchantment and an environmental assimilation charm."

"So we can assume that it's target location is one that is not hospitable to Asgardian physiology and by that extension, human physiology." Athena surmised. "We should only send those under the protection of a deity, enchantment or no."

"My guardians have been in this from the beginning," Percy said. "No way in Hades can you keep us out of this."

"My hunters have also been instrumental in this 'war'," Artemis said. "We shall be supporting Percy's guardians."

"If you don't mind, Artemis, could Thalia be on the frontline with us? She was instrumental in redirecting Thir's attacks. If he is there, I would rather have her than Sora and Skye, who are better at wind than lightning."

"I see no reason why not. I will have Marcy take Thalia's place as temporary lieutenant." The goddess conceded.

"Thank you."

Artemis turned to Hades, who had a smug look on his face, knowing what Percy and she would ask next. "Could Nico also go with the Guardians. It is only fitting that the three who began this be the one to finish it."

Percy narrowed his eyes but the maiden goddess ignored him.

"On to the next matter," Athena said, moving them along. "Will you be taking your pegasi?"

Percy thought about it. "Since we aren't entirely sure where we are going I'm not sure. There may not be enough room."

"What about a small land calvary?" Posideon suggested. "A dozen or so for back up. You can always send them back."

"Or perhaps even saddle them in the stables and minimize the entrance."

"Why do I feel like you know exactly what we're going up against and you won't tell me because then you would have to deal with it?"

"This is why you don't make the plans, Percy!" Clarrisse yelled, dodging another laser.

"I said I was sorry," Percy yelled back, blasting a dozen invasion of Manhattan aliens with a high powered water jet.

Electricity crackled, some hitting the aliens he had missed but most hitting the water jet, and, surprise surprise, physics happened and Percy was electrocuted.

"Sorry," Thalia said, not looking sorry at all as Nico cracked a gloomy smile. "I missed."

Let's back up a bit. It started when the guardians, Hunters and Nico had used the amulet to transport themselves to what Jackie had referred to as "A Star wars version of the Ghost Zone."

For those who have no idea on either of those references like the majority of the Guardians, this dimension resembled a still lake on a clear night on all sides, with hundreds upon hundreds of floating doors of all sizes, shapes, and colors, and luminescence floated.

Upon their arrival they had immediately been surrounded on all sides by Chitauri warriors, causing Jackie to yell "It's a trap!" As she gleefully decapitated one.

"This is not what I imagined the field of stars to be," Percy said, slicing into a speeder.

"Where did you think we would end up?" Thalia asked.

Percy blushed gold. "The Star Wars exhibit at Disneyland."

Clarrisse was fortunately too distracted by the aliens to hit him but she would get him later.

"Enough of this," Percy said. "Thalia! Get on!" He grabbed the corner of his cloak and whipped it up around him, transforming into a pegasus, picked up the terrified Thalia who clutched at his mane for dear life, and flew upwards, avoiding a flaming door and one that was glowing neon green.

Water rushed in from nowhere, swirling around the guardians and Nico, who had summoned an army of wraiths, seeing how no skeletons were available in the ground here.

"Percy focus!" Thalia yelled, white faced and terrified.

I nickered, and lightning shot past my wings to the water below.

By the time we reached the ground and Thalia dismounted, cussing loudly and in no less than three different languages, the aliens were gone.

I turned back to my preferred human form and apologized.

"It's fine Percy. It got the job done."

Thalia had been working on her fear for a while now, practicing with Jason, and then Skye and Sora as the decades passed. She couldn't fly on her own but no longer had a panic attack in the air.

"Okay. So where the Hades are we?" Jackie asked, looking around. "It looks like space invaded the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" Several demigods, including Nico, asked.

Jackie sighed heavily. "Could you be any more of a muggle?"

Jazz laughed, and sheathed her knife, eyes glowing a less vicious shade of purple then before.

"Let's see if we can get the amulet or communication devices running." Percy ordered, bringing everyone to attention. "And take a roll. I'm not seeing nearly enough silver or green to have everyone."

The amulet had formed a portal that glowed green when activated, one that the Guardians had entered through first, only to have it close early, stranding the second half or the assault team, which consisted of mainly hunters and a few support guardians, including Sally Jackson, on earth.

"We're missing all of the hunters minus Thalia, and five of our own. Sally, Rae, Lily, Theo, and Sherrik." Clarrisse reported.

Percy sighed. "That's half of our support team."

"Leo, Will and Katie are here and between the three we should be okay for a long term mission."

"And communications?"

Clarrisse shook her head. "Nothing. Not even Iris messages can get through. Leo and Heather are working on it."

"A son of Hepeastus and a daughter of Athena can invent anything."

"You got that right!" Leo yelled from a hundred yards away, a lump of metal smoking in his hands. "I'll have something soon. Don't you worry about a thing!"

Heather opened the blacksmith tent and sparta kicked him inside before he could start ranting about his last idea, a wind spirit powered tortilla maker.

As you can imagine, it ended badly.

"Clarrise." Percy said, regaining the lieutenant's attention. "Take Thalia, Travis, Conner and Charlie with you to investigate those doors. Be careful. I'll be looking at them myself over here."

"Got it. Don't do anything stupid, Prissy."

"When do I ever do anything stupid?"


	27. Chapter 28

Percy opened a door with four Chinese figures on it.

Inside he saw a forest, with a clearing a little further ahead.

"Sokka! Get out of the bison's mouth!" A teenaged boy said.

Percy closed the door. "Okay. Was that just..."

He decided to try another.

"I carried a watermelon."

"What the Hades?" He decided to try one more.

"May the force be with you."

"Percy!" Clarrisse yelled before he could process this. "Get over here."

Percy flashed to his lieutenant who was standing next to a door covered in flowing script.

"You gotta see this."

She opened the door, flames licking at the cracks. From within a deep voice spoke. "My armor is like tenfold shields, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath, death."

Clarrisse closed the door, glaring at Percy. "Other doors lead to other places. We almost got shot by a nazi earlier."

"What's with the Smaug impersonation?" Jackie asked, coming over. "It was excellent."

Clarrisse opened the door again, revealing the huge dragon.

"Oh dear." Jackie said.

"I think I just saw the Avatar over there." Percy added, jerking his thumb at his door. "And possibly Star Wars."

"We're in the fandom side of Tumblr! I knew it was real!"

Clarrise smacked him with her shield, making Jackie the first demigod victim of such action.

"No." Leia said, "I think we are between the raindrops."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked the daughter of Athena.

"Multiverse theory. Each world is a raindrop, connected by the air. I think we are in the air in the metaphor."

"An astute observation." A deep voice said.

Guardians, Hunter, Death and God suddenly found themselves standing in a half circle around a man made of stars, only visible when he stood in front of door, or looked at you with his golden burning eyes.

"You figured it out much faster then I had even hoped. Well done, Leia of the Guardians. Greatings, Perseus, god of blue food, heroes, tides, times, guinea pigs, cheeseburgers, unfortunate explosions, pegasi and leader of the guardians."

He thought for a moment. "What am I forgetting. Oh, wait. ADHD and Sass."

"Your the god of Guinea pigs?" Clarrisse asked with an unimpressed look.

"You're the god of cheeseburgers?" Leo asked much more enthusiastically.

"You're Chaos, aren't you?" Percy said, trying to change the subject. "Why are we here? Why did you send Loki against your descendants?"

"That's simple." Chaos said, sounding unbearably pleased but no one was sure as he didn't have a face. "I needed help."

"God, capital G, needed help?" Percy said.

Chaos nodded, or at least, Percy thought he nodded. "Yes. You see, there is a saying that there is no such thing as fiction, only history written in the wrong universe."

"Are we a book?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, but-

"Do I have Fangirls?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Awesome! I love you all!" He said, waving at the air.

"Bet I have more than you!" Percy challenged.

"Bet you don't!"

"Stay on topic!" Chaos straightened his camouflaged shirt as the guardians settled down. "Now, where was I?"

"You were telling us who has more fangirls." Leo said seriously.

"You were telling us why we are here." Clarrisse said with a glare.

"Ah, yes. Well, I need your help because some of these world didn't go quite according to plan. Sure, most of them ended well, but important people made the wrong choices or died before a perfect world came about. I want you, Perseus, you and your guardians to travel to each world and help it along, be it a small nudge, healing in a much needed moment, or, after you have been at it for a bit, war relief. You proved you could mesh well when you accepted Natasha Romanov to your guard."

All eyes turned to the former mortal. "Nat isn't from our world."

Chaos shook his head, again, only a guess. "No. She is from Earth-616, while all of you are from Eath 58,043. But no need to memorize those numbers."

"Then how did we meet?" Clarrisse asked.

"I took each world and meshed them together to see how you would adapt, using the Mist to keep you from realizing it. The first time I tried I had to start over because someone realized the discrepancies. When they caught on, I was forced to remove her from the equation and change everyone's memories. I apologize. I will return her now."

He snapped his fingers and mist, lowercase m, flowed from a doorway, taking the shape of a twenty year old woman. First to form was tattered jeans, next, the green guardian, cloak, finally, curly blonde hair and tanned skin. She opened her eyes, a startling stormy grey.

"Annabeth." Percy said softly.

He then promptly punched Chaos aka God, capital G, in the face.

"I deserved that." Chaos said as Annabeth Judo flipped Percy.

"You seaweed brain! Seriously! You couldn't think your way out of a paper bag!"

It took a bit but the pair finally stopped yelling at each other long enough to hear Chaos's explanation.

"Still pissed, but I'd rather have you back." Percy said.

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

"I'm so sorry I forgot again."

"It wasn't your fault."

Both leveled a glare at Chaos who smiled sheepishly, teeth a stary white.

Clarrisse decided to take up interrogation as both captain and lieutenant were occupied, it was the duty of the third in command.

"So you want us to run around helping people in other worlds?"

"Yes, to nudge it on gently in a way that no one will realize that you aren't natives. Be it you pretend to be aliens, fae, elves, daimons, spirit, or angels."

"And, since we don't know which door is ours we can't go home until we are done." Annabeth added, holding hands with Percy.

Chaos grinned. "Exactly."

"How many worlds do we have to help before you send us home, I demand a contract stating the terms of our deal." Annabeth said. "Along with compensation for kidnapping, faking my death, and illegal alteration of memories, along with holding us all against our will and forcing us into servitude." She leveled a rather terrifying looked at him, equal parts, expectant, intimidating and disappointed.

"Uhh..." Chaos began, taking a nervous step back. "Increased abilities?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Along with invisibility cloaks."

She started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Along Shapeshifting abilities based on godly parent, personality and past?"

She took a step forward.

"And a way to communicate with your friends and family."

Her hand rested on her dagger.

"Tent of Requirment!"

Annabeth smiled. "Pleasure doing buisness."

"She scares me." Leo told Percy.

"Me too." Percy replied.

"Anything to add, Percy?"

"No, ma'am." Percy paused. "Uh, no, you did great." He turned to Chaos. "Where to first?"

"First up is Camelot. You can take certain people who are not imperative to the timeline with you, but but I'm afraid that this does not apply to one of your number. You will have to leave them behind."

"Me." Nat said, pushing her way forward. "I have to stay."

Chaos nodded. "Your destiny lies with the Avengers. But worry not, I shall reverse the time stream to right before Fury learned of Perseus. I'm also going to remove your memories."

"Seal." Percy said. "I understand why she can't remember but I'm placing a claim."

Chaos looked impressed. "Very well then."

"Claim?"

"Something only Artemis and myself can do. I'm placing a claim on your soul. My very first one. When you die, you shall have the option of moving on to the afterlife or returning to the guardians in the same form you were in when the claim was placed. I will also seal your memories until after your death or you need them in order to save yourself from circumstances out of your control."

Natasha nodded. "I'm okay with that." She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you." She looked around. "All of you. I may not remember but I will definitely miss you."

"We'll miss you too, rookie." Clarrisse said. "Good luck."

"Goodbye, my fellow firebender." Leo cried, his hair on fire.

"Thanks for giving the widow stings to the hunters." Thalia said.

"We will definitely start teaching jiu-jitsu." Alena said.

"You taught us so much!" Travis and Conner sobbed as Nat laughed.

"I'll miss every single one of you. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled and everyone began to step back.

"Alright." Nat said. "I'm ready."

Percy held out his hand and gave her a hug, Percy's crest appearing on her back, a crossed sword and trident, before fading away.

He stepped back and smiled. "May your sword stay sharp, the gods pleased."

"And the monsters with runny noses." The others chorused.

Nat's eyes went dim and she vanished into the mist.

Percy turned to Chaos to find he had vanished.

A doro stood before them, crimsion red with a dragon emblazoned on it.

Words encorcled the beast.

In a land of myth, in a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man.

His name: Merlin.

Smiling sadly, Percy opened the door.


End file.
